Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari Another Story
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [Chapter 9 Update!] Depresi, luka lama, Move on? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Senpai membuatku melakukannya dua kali. Sekuel dari Fic Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari, Akankah Orihime dan Hikoboshi bertemu kali ini? Check this AU MC Out you wont regret :D
1. Chapter 1

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari Another Story**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Nijimura.S, Mayuzumi.C, Akashi.S

**Cameo **: Haizaki.S, Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

Sekuel dari fic Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari yang punya Mika

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

Chapter 1 – Prologue

-=Flashback=-

Dibawah langit jingga disebuah taman bermain, nampak dua orang anak yang tengah asik duduk santai menikmati mentari senja, yang lebih besar adalah Chihiro Mayuzumi berumur 6 tahun, dan yang kecil adalah Seijuuro Akashi muda berumur tiga tahun.

Sei sedang asik dengan seluncuran besar yang ada disana, sementara sang anak yang lebih tua tengah berusaha membuka bungkusan es kesukaannya. Dilihat oleh Sei bungkusan yang ada ditangan Mayuzumi, lalu dihentikannya kegiatannya di seluncuran besar yang hendak ia naiki lagi.

"Nee Chihilo nii." Bocah bersurai merah menyala menghampiri Chihiro Mayuzumi muda yang sedang asik memakan gori gori-kun yang ada di tangannya, setelah beberapa saat ia kesulitan untuk membukanya.

"Ada apa Sei?" tatapan iris kelabu itu menatap hangat kepada pria mungil yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sei mau es klim itu." ucapnya manja, tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih batang es loli yang ada di tangan Mayuzumi, iris bocah itu berkaca kaca.

"Ini." Tangan besar Mayuzumi memberikan apa yang bocah itu inginkan

Sei menjilat es krim itu dengan senang hati, kepalanya ia sandarkan ke dada Mayuzumi, dan mengusap ngusapkannya disana, sambil tertawa manis, Seijuuro muda memakan es krim miliknya.

Chihiro muda berdebar debar melihat bocah itu menjilat eskrim miliknya, secara tidak langsung, otou-san bilang itu juga termasuk ciuman, begitu pikirnya.

"Chihilo nii~" panggil Seijuuro muda.

"Aku bukan nii-sanmu eh?" Mayuzumi tertawa sambil mengelus sayang surai kemerahan milik Sei.

"Eeeh?! _Hidoooii_! Sei mau jadi adik Chihilo nii." Mulut yang sedari tadi sumringah itu langsung tertekuk kebawah saat mendengar jawaban dari Mayuzumi.

"Memang bukan kan?" Mayuzumi muda tertawa melihat tingkah imut Seijuuro kesayangannya yang sekarang tengah merengek, Mayuzumi sekali lagi membelai kepala anak itu untuk menghentikan tangisnya, tari telunjuknya ia arahkan ke pelupuk mata Sei guna menyapu bulir transparan yang bertengger disana.

"Kalau begitu sudah aku putuskan!" seketika semangat bocah itu kembali pada puncaknya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, batin Mayuzumi.

"Seijuuroo~" seorang wanita muda melangkah sambil melambaikan tangannya pada anak muda berambut merah yang sedang menghadap kepada si anak berambut abu.

"Ah! Okaa-san!" sei berlari menerjang ibundanya yang kebetulan sudah tidak jauh itu. Sei menarik tangan ibunya dan membawanya ke arah Mayuzumi.

"Okaa-san! Sei sudah memutuskan!" ucap anak itu antusias, matanya berkilat seiring dengan ucapannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau sudah besal, Sei mau jadi istelinya Chihilo-nii!" dengan lantang dan senyumnya yang lebar Seijuuro muda mengatakan keinginannya pada ibundanya, sontak wajah Mayuzumi merona terang mendengar perkataan temannya itu, apalagi langsung di depan sang ibunda. Ibunda Sei tertawa melihat ucapan lugu anak itu dan berkata

"Tapi Sei janji sama kaa-san harus tumbuh besar dulu yah?" bundanya mengelus surai kemerahan itu sayang, entah darimana anaknya itu belajar ucapan seperti itu, namun karena menganggapnya hanya sebagai ucapan polos seorang anak kecil, ibunda sei tidak mengambil pusing ucapan sang anak, lain halnya dengan Mayuzumi.

"Chihilo nii mau kaan?" Seijuuro muda menarik lengan baju Chihiro Mayuzumi yang masih sibuk dengan debaran hatinya.

"Mau." Karena sudah terbawa suasana, Mayuzumi muda mencium bibir mungil Seijuuro lembut, tepat dihadapan ibundanya.

Seijuuro muda terkejut dan merona, mukanya sekarang menjadi lebih merah dari rambutnya. Mayuzumi Chihiro yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum manis pada Sei yang merona, ibundanya tertawa geli melihatnya, dan merangkul kedua bocah itu dalam pelukannya.

"Okaa-san! Chihilo nii nakaal!" Sei mengusap ngusap bibirnya dengan sangat kencang.

"Horaa, Sei kan mau jadi istri Chihiro nii, seharusnya Sei tidak marah dong kalau dicium sama Chihiro nii?" sang bunda mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang tengah panik karena ciuman pertamanya baru saja di ambil, tangan rampingnya kembali mengusap surai merah itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Kalau begitu Sei juga tidak mau kalah!" Akashi muda berjingkat dan menempelkan bibirnya di mulut Mayuzumi, sontak kedua orang lainnya terkejut, terutama Mayuzumi, ya, terutama Mayuzumi yang tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Dengan begini, kita seli~" Seijuuro muda tersenyum bahagia, disambut belaian hangat dari Mayuzumi muda yang saat itu merasa, bahwa bocah di hadapannya adalah cinta pertamanya.

.

.

"Hee! Chihiro nii mau pergi?" Akashi Seijuuro umur lima tahun berteriak histeris mengetahui bahwa Mayuzumi akan pergi keluar negeri meninggalkannya.

"Iya, aku akan ke Amerika, jaga dirimu baik baik yah?" ia mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Akashi, ingin sekali ia mengelus rambutnya untuk terakhir kalinya, tapi tangan mungil Sei menepis tangannya, membuatnya terkejut dengan respon dari anak itu.

"Berarti nii akan melanggar janji kita kan? Nii tidak akan menikahi sei kan?! NII PEMBOHONG!" Seijuuro muda berlari meninggalkan Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi nampak sedih, bukan maksudnya untuk mengingkari janji mereka, tapi apa daya, ayahnya yang dipindah tugaskan tidak bisa ia cegah, dan ia janji pada dirinya, bahwa ia akan kembali.

.

.

-=End of Flashback=-

"Chihiro senpai?"

"Chihiro Senpai?!" Akashi Seijuuro mengguncang tubuh senpainya yang sedang melamun sedari tadi, sebenarnya dari tadi ia sedang memaparkan rencanannya untuk membuat Nijimura cemburu, tapi, senpainya itu tidak kunjung mendengarkan.

"Chihiro Senpaaai!"

"Ah, apa?" iris kelabu milknya menatap kosong kearah manik merah milik Akashi kesayangannya, kesadarannya belum pulih benar setelah melamun tadi.

"Dengar yah? Akhir pekan ini kan Nijimura senpai mengajakku ke kolam berenang, nah disana kita panas panasin dia lagi, nanti kita lakukan hal yang luar biaaaasa disana okeeh?!" mata Akashi berbinar, sang iblis gunting merasa bahwa rencananya kali ini akan berhasil membuat Nijimura cemburu, kebetulan Nijimura juga mengajak Haizaki, mungkin saja ia juga berhasil membuat Haizaki cemburu karena Nijimura senpai kesayangannya itu lebih memperhatikannya.

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab, ia mengelus surai merah itu sayang, bagaikan membawa kenangan masa kecil mereka yang terputus oleh jarak. Mungkin Sei-nya tidak begitu mengingat kalau di hadapannya masihlah Chihiro nii-nya yang berjanji padanya dulu, namun Mayuzumi tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu, dia tidak keberatan dengan Seijuuro kesayangannya yang sekarang.

"Senpai?" wajah Akashi merona melihat senyum tulus tersungging pada bibir pria itu, belum lagi, tangan pria itu terasa nyaman dikepalanya.

"Iya, aku tau, besok kita lakukan sebaik mungkin oke?"

"Iyaa! Pasti kali ini Nijimura senpai akan berpaling padaku!" tangan Akashi terkepal mantap mendengar sang senpai menyetujui keinginannya tersebut.

Dari kejauhan, lagi lagi(?) suara gelas plastik milkshake terdengar remuk. Benar saja, Kuroko Tetsuya sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua, matanya melirik tajam pada Mayuzumi Chihiro, yang menurutnya sangat tega membuat Akashi-kun kesayangannya tega melakukan rencana hinanya lagi untuk membuat Nijimura senpai berpaling padanya.

"Aku harus ikut ke kolam renang itu." tukas Tetsuya dari kejauhan, matanya masih berkilar tajam.

-=To be Continued=-

-=Pesan Singkat dari Author=-

Hulla~ dikarenakan beberapa orang meminta sekuel dari cerita Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari yang kemarin, Mika hadir buat MC yang PASTI TAMAT kali ini okeh, PASTI TAMAT, karena ide masih mengalir dan UAS masih hari senen.

Pastikan Kalian membaca Fic Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari Mika lebih dahulu sebelum membaca MC ini.

Pace cerita dibuat lambat karena ini MC okeh? Kalo masih ngebut, salahkan otak saya, jangan saya =)))))) /bedanya apa

Mind to Review this fic? No Review... ummmmm... No lanjut kali yah /ngancem SR /nodong Piso /HEH

Becanda hehe :'D /UDAH


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari Another Story**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Nijimura.S, Mayuzumi.C, Akashi.S

**Cameo **: Haizaki.S, Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

Sekuel dari fic Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari yang punya Mika

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

Chapter 2

Rombongan Love Comedy yang kita kenal tengah asik menaiki Limo pribadi Akashi-sama dengan tujuan kolam renang sesuai janji Nijimura. Pemandangan indah nampak dari jendela Limo. Akashi sialnya kebagian duduk di paling depan, di lihatnya dari kaca depan Nijimura tengah bercanda dengan Haizaki, ditanggapi riang oleh Haizaki, yang membuat tuan besar kita ingin mengamuk saat itu juga.

"Shogo, lihat awan itu seperti apa? Indah ya?" tangan Nijimura yang ia kepalkan, di putar putarnya pada pipi Haizaki.

"Permen kapas?" Haizaki berusaha menahan sakit yang diberikan Nijimura, tangannya berulang kali ingin menepis tangan Nijimura, tapi apa daya? lengan Nijimura mencengkram pundaknya.

"Bukan duuuh! Itu kayak rambutmu~ aku suka rambutmu." Nijimura tertawa lepas tanpa memerdulikan seseorang, ya, seseorang yang sedari tadi berapi api, dan ingin memukul 'Awan yang Indah' itu telak di kepalanya.

"Bisa aja, daripada kamu kayak awan mendung, jelek~" ledek Haizaki, Nijimura tidak kalah gelinya melihat respon Haizaki dan ia mempererat cengkraman lengannya di pundak pria yankee berambut putih yang ia sukai.

"BERIKAN KEMUDINYA TANAKA!" seru sang tuan besar kepada pelayan pribadinya yang sedang menyetir.

"T-tuan? T-tapi saya—"

"Sudah berikan saja! Bagaimana jika awan awan dilangit itu runtuh saat kita menabraknya sekuat tenaga dengan mobil ini!" Akashi berusaha mengambil alih kemudi dan menjadi diluar kendali, sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Chihiro sen—pai?" seketika amarah sang emperor reda saat merasakan ada tangan besar yang menyentuh pundaknya.

Mayuzumi tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya memberi isyarat dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, Akashi yang mengerti maksudnya langsung kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Kau ada ada saja Akashi-kun~ awan kan tidak akan rubuh kalau ditabrak mobil, kau tahu itu kan? Bhahahaha." Ledek Nijimura mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tapi kalau kau yang gebukin juga, pasti lama kelamaan akan runtuh." Cela Haizaki.

"Sepertinya ada yang meminta lebih nih~" Nijimura spontan memeluk erat tubuh Haizaki kesayangannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"MEMANG LEBIH BAIK MATI SAJAA!" urat marah yang bertengger, serta tangannya yang melesat kearah roda kemudi, cukup membuktikan amarah dari si iblis gunting, kali ini Mayuzumi Chihiro hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

-=Kolam Renang=-

Akashi yang tersengal karena sesuatu hal, Nijimura yang asik bergelayutan di pundak Haizaki, Mayuzumi Chihiro yang sedang menyibakkan rambutnya, sukses sampai dengan selamat sampai ketempat tujuan.

"Aneh ya, untung tiba tiba Akashi-kun berjengit seperti itu, sampai pingsan, entah kenapa, jadi kita selamat deh." Nijimura tertawa melihat sang emperor yang pucat pasi karena pingsan tadi.

"Ya sudah aku mau ganti baju!" Haizaki pergi dengan barang bawaannya, nampak tidak perduli dengan Nijimura yang belum puas mentertawai adik kelasnya yang jarang jarang bisa berekspresi seperti itu.

Sei masih belum pulih benar, nampak arwah menyembul dari mulutnya bagaikan di film kartun anak anak, 'Bakashi' itulah yang sedari tadi di ucapkan Nijimura Shuuzo ditengah tawanya yang meledak ledak.

"Akashi." Mayuzumi mendekati Akashi yang masih nampak seperti mayat hidup.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja memukul tengkukmu tadi, kupikir kalau kau terus cemburu seperti itu, tidak baik untukmu jadi—" Akashi menepuk tangan Mayuzumi yang ada di pundaknya, dan berterimakasih pada senpainya itu karena mengingatkannya, walau memang sakit rasanya.

"Aku ikut daaaarl~" nampak Nijimura berlari mengejar Haizaki yang belum jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Sensor Nijimura senpai kesayangan yang ada di otak seorang ukeshi langsung merespon tindakan sang senpai kesayangannya itu perihal berganti baju bersama.

"Sei!" panggil Mayuzumi mencegah Akashi untuk mencegah Nijimura, dan tetap berada disini bersamanya hingga mereka selesai.

Merasa nama kecilnya dipanggil, Seijuuro Akashi menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak dan menoleh kearah Mayuzumi, pupil manik merah itu mengecil karena terkejut, tidak ia kira seseorang akan memanggil nama kecilnya lagi sekarang.

"Tidak, tidak apa apa." Mayuzumi mengizinkan Akashi pergi sekarang, dan benar saja, bocah merah itu langsung melesat kearah sang pelangi kesayangannya.

"Maksudku, kau disini saja bersamaku, kau kan bisa bersamaku walau sejenak." Gumam Mayuzumi setelah sang emperor benar benar menghilang dari titik lenyap matanya.

"Andai kau bisa memanggilku seperti dulu, ah tidak, mungkin lebih dari itu, namun lebih baik seperti ini, aku tidak perlu kehilangan kau lagi untuk kedua kalinya." Dengan tangannya yang ia sisipkan ke kantung celananya, Mayuzumi berjalan menyusul ketiga temannya itu.

.

.

"POLKADOT! WUANJER GAK NGIRA BISA LEBIH NGAKAK DARI EKSPEKTASI~" Nijimura Shuuzo tengah berbahagia melihat celana renang polkadot milik Haizaki yang menurutnya lucu.

'Tapi 'punyamu' sudah berkata lain dibawah sana mengenai polkadot itu idiot!' Akashi geram melihat milik senpainya yang terbangun dibawah sana.

"DIEM AH! IBUKU YANG MEMASUKKAN INI!" wajah sang yankee bertindik dua itu lebih merah dari rambut Akashi.

Demi Tuhan Akashi sebenarnya berdebar debar melihat dada bidang senpainya yang terekspose di depan matanya, serta lekuk yang dibuat otot perut itu, membuat Sei menjadi seperti fangirl amatir yang baru terjun ke dunia per yaoi(?)an (?)

"Maaf menunggu lama." Mayuzumi datang dari kamar mandi tempat mereka berganti pakaian, lain halnya dengan pria pria yang lain, pria abu abu ini, ia mengenakan kaus oblong tanpa lengan biasa dan celana pendek, gayanya teramat santai saat itu.

"Senpaaaaaai~" Akashi kembali dengan rencananya, dengan manis, rupawan, elegan, dan muka uke keramatnya, ia menerjang sang senpai abu abu, melompat kedalam pelukan yang tentu saja di terima dengan senang hati oleh si senpai abu abu.

"Chihiro senpaaai~ Sei ga bisa renaang, mau kan ajari Sei yaaa~" Demi langit ketujuh, dan demi Ibunya yang melahirkannya kedunia ini, Mayuzumi berani bersumpah, wajah memelas Akashi adalah yang paling langka(?) dan paling manis sedunia, matanya yang mendadak besar dan berkaca kaca, serta rona wajahnya, walau ia tahu itu hanya sekedar ekspresi yang dibuat buat, namun, ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini.

"Ayo senpa-" Akashi yang berlari di depan Mayuzumi seketika tergelincir lantai kolam berenang yang licin, dihadapannya menanti kolam renang sedalam tiga meter.

"Se—" belum sempat Mayuzumi menyelesaikan larinya, siluet hitam melesat menuju Sei kesayangannya yang hampir tenggelam itu.

Diluar dugaan, Nijimura Shuuzo lah yang melompat ke kolam renang dan menyelamatkan Akashi, dipeluknya tubuh gemetar Akashi itu, dibenamkannya kedalam dadanya, dan Nijimura mengusap rambut Akashi perlahan.

"Tidak perlu takut lagi, kau sudah aman sekarang." Ucap Nijimura menenangkan adik kelasnya.

'Nijimura sen...pai?' batin Akashi yang terkejut melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah Chihiro senpai, melainkan Nijimura Senpai kesayangannya. Yang lebih mendebarkan menurut Akashi adalah, wajahnya berada tepat di dada bidang Nijimura senpai kesayangannya itu, dan dalam sekejap-

Kolam renang umum sedalam tiga meter tempat mereka berada, berubah menjadi lebih merah airnya daripada rambut si uke manis yang tengah kehabisan darah karena ingin mati bahagia didalam dekapan senpainya.

Nijimura bingung, Mayuzumi lega namun sedikit cemburu, Haizaki tengah membeli cumi bakar di stand makanan terdekat.

Dikejauhan, di sisi lain kolam berenang, Tetsuya Kuroko, yang meniatkan dirinya dari kemarin(?) menghela nafas panjang dengan matanya yang memicing tajam ke arah Nijimura senpai kesayangan Akashi-kun kesayangannya itu. Menurutnya, entah siapa yang menyelamatkan Akashi-kun kesayangannya itu, ia tetap tidak bisa terima.

Perlahan mengendap alih alih mendekat, Kuroko Tetsuya mengintip dari balik tubuh pengunjung lainnya.

"Dek, bisa tidak mengintip ditempat lain? Kakak geli." Ucap anak muda yang ditumpangi Kuroko.

"Aku sudah SMA, dan harap jangan banyak bergerak." Nampaknya Tetsuya kita benar benar tidak perduli.

'Tangannya lembut sekaliii~' nampaknya pengunjung yang satu ini menikmati sensasi tangan Tetsuya yang ada pada pundaknya.

"Dek, mau ikut kakak ke sana? Disana kita bisa melihat permen panjang isi susu punya kakak, kau pasti suka, sehari menyimpang demi anak semanis kau kakak tidak keberatan" Ucap sang pengunjung dengan muka mesumnya.

"Aku sudah SMA, dan ga kau lihat apa pacarku lagi disetubuhi orang lain disana." Okeh, kali ini Tetsuya benar benar ambigu dan melenceng, maksudnya adalah, tubuh Akashi-kun kesayangannya sedang digendong layaknya seorang putri oleh Nijimura senpai kesayangan Akashi-kun kesayangannya itu.

Baiklah, meninggalkan si pengunjung mesum tadi, Tetsuya langsung melesat ke spot terdekat, dimana Akashi-kun kesayangannya itu, sedang dalam dunia romansa komedi miliknya sendiri karena tubuhnya yang di bopong oleh Nijimura senpai kesayangannya.

'Untung tadi aku pura pura ga bisa renang~' Akashi tertawa kecil saat melihat tubuhnya dalam tangan senpainya.

"Sudah tidak apa apa eh Akashi-kun?" ucap Nijimura.

"Senpai? Kenapa senpai menolongku?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Ya tadi kan kau bilang ga bisa renang, ya kau kepeleset, ya ga enak aja kalau ga nolongin." Nijimura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak jawab, dengan jawaban seadanya, setidaknya ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan sang emperor.

"Souka..." Akashi mencoba untuk tersenyum ditengah rasa kecewanya.

"Mau minum ini?" Nijimura menyodorkan teh hijau dalam botol yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya.

"Itu punya senpai? Sudah senpai minum?" _way to go_ Akashi, masih dalam rencananya, dan tentu mengincar _indirect kiss_ dengan sang senpai, luar biasa(?)

"Belum lah, dasar bodoh." Nijimura memukul pelan kepala bocah itu, membuat sang bocah itu takluk dengan rona wajahnya.

"Aduuh... hehe.." Akashi mengaduh sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya, tidak ada momen yang lebih bahagia daripada sekarang, begitu menurutnya.

.

.

Akashi berjalan menyusuri kolam renang umum untuk mencari makanan, sesaat ia melirik ke stand penjual minuman, ia melihat sosok yang tidak asing menurutnya.

"Tetsuya?" pandangannya terarah kepada pria biru muda yang melongok dari balik tong sampah tempat ia bersembunyi.

"Tidak ada Tetsuya kesayanganmu disini Akashi-kun, hanya tong sampah yang berbicara, beep beeep, beep beep."

"Tetsuya kesayangan? Ppfft—bisa aja, mana ada tong sampah berbunyi seperti robot Tetsuya, lain kali kalau mau berbohong yang lebih baik lagi." Akashi terkekeh geli.

"Yo Akashi-kun, doumo~" seperti yang di duga dari seorang Tetsuya, pandangannya yang datar itu kembali menjadi raut wajahnya, dengan tangannya yang ia angkat.

"Doumo~" Akashi tersenyum hangat pada Tetsuya yang berdiri statis pada posisinya.

"Aku tidak terlihat seperti mengikuti Akashi-kun bukan? Aku mendadak ingin berenang, dan ga tau kenapa berenangnya tuh, maunya disini." Ucapnya polos.

"Kalau bohong yang bagus dikit kenapa sih?" Akashi membelai surai biru muda itu lembut, si anak biru muda nampak menikmatinya, terlihat dari matanya yang terpejam.

Tangan mungil Tetsuya berusaha meraih jemari Akashi saat ia hendak pergi meninggalkannya sendiri ditempatnya, Akashi bisa melihat sorot mata kesepian si bayangan, dan memutuskan untuk tinggal.

"Jadi? Kita mau ngapain?" Akashi mengangkat kedua belah alisnya.

"Kita makan disana yuk?" Kuroko menunjuk stand makanan yang menjual aneka makanan disana, tangannya menarik tangan Akashi-kun kesayangannya dan membawanya kesana.

"Kau hanya melihat yang dibagian bawah sana kan Tetsuya?" Akashi menunjuk label Vanilla Shake yang terletak di bagian spanduk berisi menu makanan.

"Aku kan tidak memberi tahumu Akashi-kun, darimana taunya?" Kuroko menatap heran sebagai kode, ya, sebagai kode.

"Aku kan yang paling mengerti apa yang kau suka Tetsuya, masa begitu saja bertanya." Akashi menepuk puncah kepala biru muda milik Tetsuya.

Tangan Kuroko melingkar di tangan Akashi. Sebenarnya pingin peluk karena bilang begitu, batin Tetsuya, tapi akhirnya malah bersifat menarik Akashi-kun saja, Tetsuya menyesal, namun sepertinya memang tidak menyesal juga.

Akashi memesan onigiri, Tetsuya seperti biasa hanya memesan Vanilla Shake yang memang sedari semula sudah ia incar, dengan lahap Tetsuya menyeruput tiap tetesnya hingga habis.

"Segitu sukanya ya?" Akashi tertawa melihat wajah belepotan Tetsuya sehabis meminum minuman kesukaannya, seperti anak kecil dengan permen kesukaannya. Tangan Akashi menyeka mulut Kuroko dengan jarinya, tidak diduga Akashi bibir anak itu lembut sekali.

Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya, seperti berusaha menjilat sesuatu disana. Sebenarnya Tetsuya ingin mengecap manis jemari Akashi-kun kesayangannya, begitu menurutnya.

"Anu Akashi-kun, maksudnya tadi kau paling mengerti aku itu apa ya? Apa jangan jangan ada sesuatu apa gitu? Perasaan apa gitu?" tanya Tetsuya yang sebenarnya hanya ingin iseng, namun ia juga penasaran.

"Kan emang kelihatan kamu itu suka Vanilla Shake kan? Itu sampai belepotan." Akashi tersenyum.

"Oh, seperti itu ya."

.

.

Sore menjelang, Tetsuya yang memang hanya memiliki niatan mengikuti mereka, jadi Tetsuya tidak ikut naik mobil Akashi, jadinya ia kembali dengan sepedanya, sambil melambai kearah Akashi-kun kesayangannya, sementara empat orang gerombolan love comedy lainnya naik ke mobil Akashi.

Haizaki memutuskan untuk duduk di depan, karena dia tidak mau di bully Nijimura lagi. Sementara di baris belakang, menciptakan kombinasi ajaib disana.

Untung saja, Akashi-sama kita kelelahan setelah seharian berenang, jadi dia tengah separuh tertidur dengan tubuhnya yang terayun akibat laju mobil.

Nijmura terkejut saat kepala Akashi terkulai di pundaknya, kali ini sebenarnya tidak sengaja, karena Akashi kedua kelopak mata itu sudah benar benar berat.

Mayuzumi yang melihat hal itu tentunya merasa sedikit risih, Nijimura menyadari hal itu, ia melirik kearah iris kelabu milik Mayuzumi, dan melihat bahwa pria itu tengah dilanda risau yang teramat sangat.

"Kalau memang mau, kau pindahkan saja."

"Eh?" Mayuzumi terheran dengan statement Nijimura barusan, Haizaki juga tidak mendengar, ia tertidur didepan sana.

"Sudah kubilang pindahkan." Nijimura mengucapkannya sekali lagi kepada Mayuzumi.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Aku..." Mayuzumi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia." Ucap Mayuzumi mantap.

"Maksudmu?" Iris hitam itu terbelalak mendengar ucapan Mayuzumi barusan.

"Aku ingin melihat dia bahagia bersama orang yang ia sayang." Mayuzumi mencoba untuk tersenyum, berat memang, tersenyum di depan rivalnya, apalagi mengenai Sei yang amat dia sayangi.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau memang aku mengambilnya darimu?" tukas Nijimura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mayuzumi terkejut.

"Namun memang alangkah baiknya tetap seperti ini."

-=To be Continued=-


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari Another Story**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Nijimura.S, Mayuzumi.C, Akashi.S

**Cameo **: Haizaki.S, Kuroko.T, Kise.R, Aomine.D

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

Sekuel dari fic Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari yang punya Mika

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

Chapter 3

-=Flash Back=-

Seijuuro Akashi kini menginjak umur sebelas tahun dan mulai masuk ke sekolah menengah pertamanya. Sudah cukup lama dia sudah tidak memikirkan Chihiro nii nya yang pindah ke Amerika, dia memutuskan, untuk menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa.

Lain halnya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang menemukan cinta pertamanya di kehidupan sekolah menengah pertamanya. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Akashi, ia menjadi akrab dengannya.

Akashi yang bilang kalau Tetsuya berbeda dari orang lain, dan ada sesuatu yang spesial dalam diri Tetsuya, anak biru muda yang biasanya menempel pada seorang Aomine Daiki, kini asik mengekor pada Akashi-kun miliknya yang baru.

"Tetsu!" panggil pria berkulit gelap itu pada Tetsuya yang tengah merapihkan ruangan kelas dan tengah menghapus papan tulis.

"Bisa tidak sih tidak ganggu sebentar Aomine-kun?" Tetsuya kembali pada kegiatannya menghapus papan tulis yang sudah separuh bersih.

"Memang tidak bisa kalau aku—" sebuah kapur melayang tepat kemulut Aomine.

"Mana ada sih orang yang memiliki dua kekasih? Kalau kau memilih Kise-kun ya sudah." Tetsuya menepuk dua penghapus yang ada di tangannya diluar jendela untuk membersihkan debu kapur yang ada pada kedua penghapus tersebut, menata kembali meja guru yang semula berantakan, kemudian mengganti air dalam jambangan.

"Tetsu, kau itu kan—"

"BERISIK! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHMU LAGI!" bentak Tetsuya.

"Aominecchiiiiiiiiiii!" terdengar lolongan manja dari koridor kelas Tetsuya. Benar saja Kise Ryouta tengah berlari mendapati kekasihnya yang sedang menatang pintu kelas mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kok kamu kesini? Aku bilang kan ada urusan penting." Aomine mendekap tubuh Ryouta sayang, tepat dihadapan Tetsuya yang sedang mengganti air dalam jambangan kaca.

PRAANG!

"Tetsu—"

"Maaf, kurasa aku harus mengambil kain pel dan sapu, permisi." Tetsuya berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

Tetsuya berlari sepanjang koridor, mendapati dirinya menangis dan tidak kuasa menahan beban air mata pada kedua kelopak matanya, sampai hal itu terjadi.

BRAAK!

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja." Pria berambut merah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Seijuuro Akashi, tengah membersihkan bajunya dan membantu Tetsuya berdiri.

Tetsuya menerima tangan Akashi dan berdiri pada posisinya semula, tidak lama setelahnya Akashi menyebutkan namanya, disusul si pendek biru muda yang mengenalkan namanya juga.

"Nee, Tetsuya? Umm, boleh aku panggil seperti itu?" Akashi menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Boleh..."

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sei ramah.

"Anu... aku—"

Sei mengelus kepala itu perlahan, menenangkan sang anak yang terlihat panik dalam keburu buruannya, setelahnya berusaha melakukan pendekatan agar ia mengerti alasan dibalik air mata orang yang baru saja ia temui.

"Ya, aku tidak suka Aomine-kun seperti itu, kayak umbar umbar kemesraan, jadinya aku—"

"Sudah Tetsuya, semuanya sudah selesai kan? Aku mengerti benar perasaanmu terhadap pria Aomine yang kau sebut tadi." Sei menjamah puncah kepala anak itu sekali lagi, setelah mendengar cerita singkat bagaimana Tetsuya dibuat kecewa oleh seorang yang bernama Aomine, Sei merasa, ia memiliki pengalaman yang sama, ditinggal oleh orang yang ia sayangi.

"Karena semuanya sudah berlalu, kau bisa melangkah bersamaku Tetsuya, tidak baik mengingat hal yang sudah lalu, bagaimana?" tawar Sei sambil menatap manik Ocean Blue itu lekat, Tetsuya yang tergerak hatinya, perlahan membuka hatinya untuk Seijuuro Akashi yang baru saja ia temui.

Pertemuan pertama yang berarti, bagi Tetsuya hari itu merubah hidupnya.

.

.

"Tetsuya, bisa tolong ambilkan kertas yang ada disana?" perintah Seijuuro Akashi yang sekarang menjadi ketua OSIS pada tahun keduanya.

"Ini Akashi-kun." Ucap sang wakil yang baru saja menyerahkan mapnya kepada yang bersangkutan.

Pada tahun keduanya, pasangan yang memiliki nilai tertinggi ini berhasil menyabet posisi tertinggi dari status pelajar disekolah, mereka dikenal juga sebagai kombinasi terbaik yang pernah ada di sekolah. Program kerja yang di luar ekspektasi kepala sekolah, wibawa,yang lebih tepatnya Akashi Seijuuro ditakuti oleh semua murid SMP Teiko, dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro, membuat nama mereka harum di kalangan siswa dan siswi seangkatan mereka.

"Begitu caramu membalas dendam Tetsu?" tukas Aomine Daiki yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat pasangan ketua dan wakil ketua itu kini tengah menatap tajam kearah mantan kekasihnya yang baru saja kembali ke kursinya.

"Kukira akan bisa lebih baik dariku, hanya seperti itu kemampuanmu Tets-"

"Kau yang berhenti bicara, atau biar gunting ini yang berbicara padamu." Akashi Seijuuro melesat kearah pria gelap yang sekarang tengah dibanjiri keringat dingin pada keningnya.

"Seijuuro Akashi-" Aomine menelan ludahnya.

"Jangan sekali sekali kau menyakiti Tetsuya, atau kau yang tahu sendiri akibatnya." Tukas Sei yang mencabut gunting yang tertancap pada dinding yang disandari Aomine.

"Menyakitinya? Untuk apa? Aku hanya merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa menyaingiku, jadi untuk apa lagi aku bersamanya?"

"CUKUP!" jerit Tetsuya dari belakang.

"Sudah dengar kan?!" bentak Sei.

"Che! Ryouta, ayo kita pergi saja." Aomine menarik tangan Kise yang sedari tadi ketakutan.

"Tapi Aominecchi..." Kise masih gemetar dibalik pintu.

Aomine dengan sigap mengecup bibir Kise, melesakkan lidahnya kedalam, membuat sebuah ciuman yang cukup panjang.

Tetsuya yang tidak kuasa melihatnya sontak menjerit, Aomine tersenyum puas, Kise masih merona dan berdebar, namun jauh didalam hatinya dia tidak enak hati dengan Kuroko yang sebenarnya tidak menyukai tindakan Aomine yang seperti itu.

PLAK!

Kise tanpa pikir panjang langsung menampar kekasihnya itu, ternyata memang, perasaan Kise bisa menang dari keinginan dagingnya, ia tidak kuasa melihat anak seperti Kuroko menangis dibuat oleh kekasihnya.

Akashi melemparkan guntingnya ke arah Aomine, hampir telak mengenai wajah Aomine, namun nampaknya dewi fortuna masih mengasihani nyawa anak itu, ia masih selamat dari serangan Akashi barusan.

"Kalau kau begitu terus, apa bedanya dengan kau menyakitiku Aominecchi?!" yang ini Kise.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aomine tidak bisa berkata apa apa.

"Aku suka Aominecchi, aku suka kepribadianmu yang hangat, TAPI AKU MEMBENCI ORANG YANG MELUKAI HATI SAHA—"

Perkataan Kise Ryouta menghentikan ucapannya saat Tetsuya menyelak jaraknya dengan Aomine berada.

"Terimakasih, selama ini menyenangkan." Tetsuya tersenyum dan kemudian ia mencium bibir Aomine, dan mungkin itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tetsu..." mata Aomine terbelalak, ia menyeka mulutnya.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Kise-kun aku mau kau membawa Aomine-kun sekarang, tinggalkan aku berdua disini dengan Akashi-kun, aku mohon." Tetsuya menepuk pundak Kise. Kise mengiyakan perkataan sahabatnya, dan membawa Aomine pergi.

.

.

"Akashi-kun."

PLAK!

Tangan Akashi menampar wajah Tetsuya keras hingga iya terjatuh sampai ke lantai, Tetsuya tidak habis pikir akan tindakan Akashi ini.

"Kenapa?—"

"Itu sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan barusan Tetsuya." Tukas Akashi.

"Aku, aku kira... aku bisa melupakannya dengan bertindak seperti tadi namun aku."

"Sudah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi, aku minta maaf sudah menamparmu tadi Tetsuya, aku benar benar minta maaf." Akashi mendekap tubuh mungil Tetsuya yang tengah menangis kembali.

"Kau tidak buruk seperti apa yang pria itu katakan, kau berbeda, aku bisa melihatnya, dimataku, kau itu berharga Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi membelai surai biru muda yang kini tersungkur dilantai.

Tetsuya meraih wajah Akashi, mencium bibir pria itu dalam yang dimana membuat Akashi terkejut.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi masih bisa mengecap Tetsuya pada bibirnya, masih bisa menghirup keseluruhan Tetsuya pada tubuhnya, dimana ia sekali lagi dicium oleh seseorang, namun kali ini dalam posisi yang berbeda.

"Suatu saat Akashi-kun akan mengerti."

"Karena mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan menangis lagi."

-=End of Flashback=-

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas senpainya. Bisa ia lihat Nijimura senpai kesayangannya tengah tertidur pulas dengan mejanya yang berantakan.

Akashi mendekat pada meja senpainya, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan senpainya, bisa ia rasakan desah nafas dari hidung senpainya.

"Poni-nya panjang sekali." Tangan mungilnya merapikan poni senpainya yang berantakan.

"Senpai~" bisik Akashi di telinga Nijimura yang sedang tertidur lelap, ia berharap dalam mimpinya senpainya itu bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Suki da yo." Akashi mengecup dahi senpainya lembut.

Ia melihat tangan senpainya menganggur, keinginannya selama ini untuk menyentuh tangan senpainya itu ia sampaikan pada kesempatan yang langka ini.

"Hanya saja aku bisa menatapmu sedekat ini, dan menggenggam tanganmu setiap hari seperti ini."

Telunjuk Sei bermain dengan hidung senpainya, ia tertawa geli melihat raut wajah tidur senpainya, menurutnya menggemaskan.

Dari belakang nampak Mayuzumi yang sedari tadi mencari Akashi, dan benar saja, ia menemukan kouhainya itu di kelas orang yang kouhainya sukai.

"Chihiro senpai!" Akashi menyadari kedatangan senpainya itu, dan menjauh dari tempat Nijimura berada.

'Kau tidak keberatan kalau memang aku mengambilnya darimu?' pertanyaan Nijimura tempo lalu terngiang di telinga Mayuzumi, benaknya saat itu terasa sesak melihat adik kelasnya sangat dekat dengan orang yang ia sukai.

Mayuzumi yang tidak bisa melihat hal itu lebih lama menarik tangan Akashi dan membawanya pergi dari kelas Nijimura.

-=To be Continued=-


	4. Chapter 4

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari Another Story**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Nijimura.S, Mayuzumi.C, Akashi.S

**Cameo **: Haizaki.S, Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

Sekuel dari fic Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari yang punya Mika

Diharapkan membaca Konsep cerita awal ini agar lebih paham maksud dari ceritanya

Sign

Mikazuki Hikari.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

Chapter 4

Mayuzumi Chihiro, 18 tahun, merebahkan kepalanya di meja perpustakaan. Kejadian akhir akhir ini membuatnya lelah. Ingin rasanya beristirahat sejenak dari betapa penatnya komedi romantis yang melanda hidupnya, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Doumo."

Mata Mayuzumi terbelalak, disebelahnya duduk pria mungil yang selama ini selalu menguntit Akashi kesayangannya dari belakang, Kuroko Tetsuya namanya, Akashi pernah menjelaskan perihalnya. Dalam sekali lihat, Mayuzumi langsung tahu bahwa anak ini menyukai Akashi.

"Doumo." Balas Mayuzumi.

"Hidup akhir akhir ini penuh drama yah, mungkin author cerita ini sedang dilanda sinet picisan lainnya lagi." Ucap bocah biru muda itu penuh keyakinan.

"Eh?" Mayuzumi benar benar tidak mengerti pernyataan random barusan yang ia lontarkan.

"Langsung saja." Tukas Kuroko.

"A-apanya?" wajah Mayuzumi terheran dengan tingkah polos anak ini, maksudnya apa? Perasaan tadi dia yang ngerandom, tapi kok-

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan Akashi-kun kesayanganku itu? Hnn? Hnn?" matanya mendelik, Tetsuya menusuk nusuk tangan Mayuzumi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak sembunyika—" Mayuzumi terheran dengan anak yang satu ini, sekilas dia nampak lugu, tapi bukan hanya tampangnya, anak ini memang lugu.

"Akashi-kun itu milikku." Tetsuya nampak bangga, entah apa poin anak ini bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Err—" Mayuzumi beneran speechless.

"Menurutmu, Akashi-kun itu bagaimana?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Yah menurutku, dia itu manis kalau sedang marah gitu, walau ya kau tahu betapa mengerikannya dia kalau sedang membawa gunting?" Mayuzumi menelan ludahnya.

"Iya, justru Akashi-kun yang seperti itu sexy." Tetsuya mengacungkan dua jempolnya kearah Mayuzumi.

"Sexy eh? Memang sih aku ingin ngarungin anak itu kalau lagi marah, senyum, jangan lupa senyum manisnya itu loh." Mata Mayuzumi berbinar binar membayangkan Akashi yang sedang dalam mode Ukeshi keramatnya itu.

'Senpai~ Kyun~'

"AAAAH TIDAAAAK~" baiklah entah siapa yang dibayangkan Mayuzumi itu, jelas bukan Akashi, sekali lagi, Akashi tidak mungkin seperti itu, kecuali sedang terpaksa.

"Cih." Muka Tetsuya langsung jutek.

"Eh?" Mayuzumi terkejut melihat ekspresi random anak itu yang mendadak lebih masam daripada asam itu sendiri.

"Aku ingin lihat wajah Akashi-kun kesayanganku itu dari dekat."

'Kesayangan?' batin Mayuzumi.

"Ah! Akashi, ah tidak, Sei kesayanganku dan aku pernah berciuman dan melakukan sesuatu yang masuk dan keluar dan yang seperti itu." baiklah, pria ini terbawa suasana, panggilan kebanggaan yang selama ini hanya bisa keluar dalam hatinya itu pun keluar mentah mentah.

Mata Kuroko terbelalak karena keambiguan ucapan Mayuzumi tadi, berusaha mengontrol pikirannya, karena menurutnya ia tidak bisa menang melawan pria besar disebelahnya.

Untuk meluruskan keadaan, sebenarnya ucapan Mayuzumi mengarah kearah garpu keramat yang masih ia simpan di rumahnya, maksudnya, ia pernah melakukan indirect kiss, tapi untuk menggoda anak itu ia rela mengambigukan ucapannya.

"Aku pernah bersetubuh dengan Akashi-kun!" ucap Kuroko bangga.

Oke, pembicaraan ini mulai ngelantur, entah apa yang Tetsuya maksudkan dengan bersetubuh.

"Eh? Masa?" Mayuzumi sedikit ketakutan dengan gertakan Kuroko tadi.

"Ya, pasti akan."

Okeh, tampar aku sekarang, itu saja yang Mayuzumi inginkan saat ini.

"Tapi yakin deh, dia besar, dan kuat, dan—"

"Dan?" Mayuzumi heran kenapa perkataan anak itu menggantung.

"Dibelakangmu." Tetsuya menunjuk kearah gumpalan hitam yang datang dengan kecepatan kedipan mata, yang mengarah tepat kearah mereka berdua.

"EKHEM!"

Terasa aura mencekam dari belakang mereka berdua, aura gelap, siapa lagi yang bisa menghasilkan aura membunuh mencekam seperti itu kecuali si iblis gunting penghuni sekolah.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya Akashi-kun." Jawab Tetsuya tenang.

"Chihiro senpai."

"H-hai?" Mayuzumi gemetar.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi sekali lagi.

"Ya Akashi-kun kesayanganku." Jawab anak ini dengan berani menantang maut yang ada dihadapannya.

"Siapa yang sexy dan pernah bersetubuh denganmu Tetsuya kesayanganku? Hnn?" tukas Akashi sambil menyunggingkan senyuman(?) mautnya.

"Tuh kan, aku dipanggil Tetsuya kesayangan." Tetsuya menyikut pelan lengan Mayuzumi bangga, tanpa menghiraukan maut itu sekali lagi.

"Ah..." Mayuzumi hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

"Chihiro senpai."

"Ya Akashi, a-ada apa?" kalau yang satu ini kelewat peka menyadari maut yang ada dihadapannya.

"Siapa yang pernah melakukan hal yang masuk dan yang keluar denganmu?" Akashi tersenyum manis kearah Chihiro senpainya itu.

"T-tidak ada.." Keringat dingin membanjiri kening kening pria abu abu ini.

"APA KALIAN SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP YAH! SINI BIAR KAU RASA—"

Plek!

Sebuah tangan besar mendarat dikepala Sei, menghentikan auman maut sang iblis gunting.

"Nijimura... senpai?" wajah Akashi merona, melihat senpai kesayangannya itu ada dibelakangnya.

"JANGAN TEREAK TEREAK INI PERPUSTAKAAN!" bentak Nijimura senpai kesayangan Akashi.

"Kau kan juga teriak Shuuzo." Dari belakang nampak Haizaki yang sedang makan permen karet.

"KAU JUGA JANGAN MAKAN DI DALAM PERPUSTAKAAN!" bentak Nijimura yang melihat Haizaki tengah membuat gelembung dari permen karet dimulutnya.

"Ternyata memang hanya aku yang waras di cerita ini." Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang dan mengangkat kedua bahu serta tangannya.

"KAU JUGA TIDAK BERHAK BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Akashi, Nijimura, dan Mayuzumi, terutama Mayuzumi yang sudah tidak habis pikir dengan pria biru muda itu.

"Ah sudahlah, kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Akashi merujuk pada Nijimura senpai kesayangannya dan Haizaki yang jarang muncul di perpustakaan.

"Haizaki mau belajar, tadi minta ajarin aku, jadi kami kesini." Nijimura melemparkan pandangannya pada Haizaki. Melihat pria itu malah masih asik dengan permen karetnya, ia mengambil buku yang ada dekat di tangan Tetsuya, dan mengenai telak kepala putih yankee itu hingga menjatuhkannya kelantai.

"Ngomong ngomong Akashi-kun sendiri ngapain disini, jika ada kata Akashi dan Perpustakaan, itu dua kata yang sangat bertolak belakang." Yang ini Tetsuya.

"Itu harusnya kau ucapkan kepada Aomine bodoh, ah, anu itu errr-" sudut mata Akashi tertuju kepada Nijimura yang sekarang tengah membantu Haizaki berdiri, wajahnya merona.

Mayuzumi dan Tetsuya langsung bisa menangkap apa maksud Akashi ke perpustakaan.

"Haizaki, kau harusnya mengalikan ini kesini." Nijimura menunjuk kertas yang ada di meja Haizaki.

"Ah iya, ah anu maaf!" tangan Haizaki tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Nijimura. Diluar dugaan Nijimura malah memegangnya semakin erat, Nijimura pun menatap lekat iris kelabu itu dan tersenyum.

"MEMANGNYA KALIAN PASANGAN ROMAN KLASIK ZAMAN DULU! KALIAN MALAH KELIHATAN HOMO NYA TAU!" bentak Mayuzumi yang entah mengapa sedari tadi mengeluarkan banyak Tsukkomi* pada hal hal yang disekitarnya.

"Chihiro senpai~" bunga bunga dan cahaya merah jambu mulai merekah disekitar Akashi yang mendadak mengeluarkan wajah keramatnya lagi.

"Sei—" Mayuzumi langsung ada pada mode drama picisan skenario milik Sei lagi(?)

"Wuooogh! ternyata benar." Tetsuya mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengabadikan wajah keramat Akashi yang baru pertama kali dia lihat.

"Senpaaai~ Shi shi tidak mengerti yang ini maksudnya apa yaa?" kepalanya tersandar pada dada Mayuzumi, jari telunjuknya menyusuri dada bidang pria itu.

"A—aaaaahhh-" Mayuzumi speechless, benar benar bahagia. Namun seperti biasa tidak ada reaksi apa apa dari Nijimura terhadap tindakan Akashi ke Mayuzumi.

"Akashi-kun~" kali ini Tetsuya benar benar tidak mau kalah, matanya melirik tajam kearah Mayuzumi seraya memeluk tubuh Akashi-kun kesayangannya itu, seperti ingin mendeklarasikan perang kepada saingan barunya.

"Tetsuya, hentikan! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang minta diajari oleh Chihiro senpai hey!" Akashi berusaha melepaskan Tetsuya, biasanya kalau dihadapan anak ini ia bisa bersikap lembut, namun karena adegan roman picisan Nijimura dan Haizaki tadi, egonya menang atas akal sehatnya.

"Aku juga, ingin diajari Akashi-kun." Wajah Tetsuya merona terang.

'Sampai kapan hal ini akan begini?' batin Haizaki yang selama ini menyadari keganjilan orang orang ajaib disekitarnya.

-=To be Continued=-

.

.

-=Omake=-

Setelah terlepas dari adegan komedi romantis lainnya dengan orang orang heboh itu, Tetsuya masuk kekamarnya untuk melepas lelah setelah seharian sekolah.

Tetsuya mengambil hapenya dan membuka harta karun barunya.

Foto tampang Uke Akashi-kun kesayangan, begitu nama foldernya.

"Sepertinya fic ini harus ganti pairing jadi KuroAka, tehee~" Tetsuya tertawa kecil.

.

.

*Tsukkomi = gaya selaan dan sanggahan spontan khas jepang yang biasa digunakan orang jepang dalam Komedi Manzai untuk memberikan komentar terhadap hal yang dianggapnya aneh atau tidak penting


	5. Chapter 5

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari Another Story**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Nijimura.S, Mayuzumi.C, Akashi.S

**Cameo **: Haizaki.S, Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

Sekuel dari fic Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari yang punya Mika

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

-=Author's Note=-

Let's Out of the Box

.

.

Chapter 5

"Anu senpai..." Akashi menghampiri senpai kesayangannya itu, sang senpai tengah bermalas malasan seperti biasa di atap sekolah dengan buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ya?" Nijimura bangkit dari posisinya, menoleh ke arah kouhainya yang sedari tadi menunggu respon darinya.

"Sebentar lagi kan ujian, anu, aku mau minta senpai ajari, kalau senpai tidak keberatan sih, tapi umm..." Sei merasa tidak enak hati pada senpainya yang selama ini tidak pernah memperhatikannya.

"Boleh, aku ajarin kamu apa?" Nijimura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Konversi Biner ke Hexadesimal*" wajah sei tertunduk.

"Mau kerumahku?"

"Eh? Senpai yakin?" Akashi terkejut dengan respon senpainya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa enggak? Lebih enak dirumah kan?" Nijimura tersenyum hangat ke arah Akashi.

"Sore ini bagaimana?" pinta Akashi.

"Ayo aja akumah, kamu bisa ga?" Nijimura menggaruk kepalanya sambil menguap.

"Ayo aku mau, tidak ajak Haizaki?"

"Kok tumben mau ajak Haizaki?" Nijimura terheran dengan pertanyaan kouhainya.

"Ya kan senpai biasanya—"

"Aku mau berdua sama kamu aja." Tatapan pria pelangi itu nampak serius dan sangat yakin dengan perkataanna.

Akashi tidak bisa bicara, ia terlalu senang dengan senpainya yang mau mengajaknya main kerumahnya, jarang sekali senpainya mau mengajaknya seperti ini.

"N-nanti pulang bareng ya?" tawar Akashi.

"Iya, tapi aku selesain tugasku yah, banyak yang numpuk nih." Nijimura berdecak memikirkan betapa banyaknya tugasnya yang ia biarkan terbengkalai.

"Boleh bantu ga?" Akashi menawarkan diri untuk membantu.

"Kamu bisa apa?" Nijimura tertawa sambil mengusap kepala Sei lembut.

"Y-ya ngga sih, tapi kan kalau ada yang semangati lebih baik." Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Ada kamu aja aku udah semangat kok, bener deh."

"Senpai bisa aja." Akashi tertawa dan merona.

Dari kejauhan Mayuzumi Cihihiro sudah sukses meremukkan tembok pintu masuk atap sekolah, dan Tetsuya Kuroko sudah berhasil meremukkan... gelas Vanila Shake miliknya.

"Ini cerita mana sih? Itu malaikat siapa yang ada di depan Nijimura? Dan itu benar Nijimura?!" Mayuzumi gemas, ia takut kalau Author cerita ini mempercepat pace cerita atau memang sengaja meng Out of Chara-kan Nijimura, atau bahkan lebih buruk, Nijimura Shuuzo digantikan dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya.

Sementara Mayuzumi sibuk dengan gerundelan(?) hatinya, Tetsuya Kuroko kita hanya mengeluarkan suara "Hisss" dengan aura yang tidak kalah kelam dengan milik Akashi.

"Anu." Si kecil nampak bingung.

"Ya Kuroko-kun?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Ini sejak kapan kau berada dalam settingan ini, maksudku, sejak kapan kau ikutan menguntit Akashi daribelakang sama sepertiku? Bukannya settinganmu adalah sahabat masalalu Akashi-kun yang nantinya akan mencoba untuk—" Mayuzumi mendekap mulut Kuroko yang nampaknya sudah mulai ngelantur.

.

.

"Akashi." Panggil Mayuzumi.

"Ya Chihiro senpai?" sang Kouhai menengok.

"Bisa temani aku belanja sore ini?" Mayuzumi mencoba menjebak Akashi dalam sebuah dilemma dimana dia harus memilih antara dirinya dengan Nijimura senpai.

"Ga bisa senpai." Akashi tersenyum manis karena masih terbayang rencananya sore ini dengan Nijimura senpai kesayangannya.

"Ada hal penting yah?" Mayuzumi berusaha berinteraksi dengan manik merah darah yang terus saja menghindar untuk melakukan kontak dengannya..

"Aku tadi buat janji sama Nijimura senpai, tau sendiri kan jarang jarang." Akashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya nampak seperti gadis yang pertama kali jatuh cinta sekarang.

"Mungkin besoknya?" pinta Mayuzumi.

"Ya ga tau, kalau Nijimura senpai mau mengajakku lagi?" Akashi mulai terkesan menjauh dari Chihiro senpainya.

Chihiro yang benar benar putus asa memojokkan pria mungil itu ke tembok, mendekatkan wajahnya dan berusaha mencuri seluruh perhatian dari anak itu.

"Sei, apa kau sudah lupa?" Mayuzumi mencoba membuka kenangan mereka secara paksa, sudah cukup dengan semua ketidakpedulian Akashi terhadapnya.

"Lupa? Tidak sedikitpun aku bisa melupakannya, sudahlah, itu hanya keinginan seorang anak kecil, tidak bisa kah kau tidak mengingatnya kembali aku—"

Belum sempat Akashi menyelesaikan ucapannya Mayuzumi sudah mengunci bibir itu dengan sebuah ciuman. Akashi tidak berdaya dengan cengkraman erat Mayuzumi pada kedua belah tangannya, memang kesannya seperti memaksa, namun ada satu hal yang membuat Sei malah terhanyut dalam ciuman dari Mayuzumi.

Rasa yang telah lama hilang dan sangat ia rindukan

.

Tidak bisakah kau melihat kearahku?

.

Sekilas Sei seakan bisa mendengar suara itu dari dalam benak Mayuzumi, matanya terbelalak walau raganya masih hanyut dalam buaian yang Mayuzumi berikan.

"Aku selalu serius tentangmu Sei." Iris kelabu itu menelan keseluruhan pandang dari manik merah darah milik Akashi, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, nafasnya juga masih memburu.

Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan serius Chihiro senpai? Bukankah kau yang berniat melupakanku dulu?

.

.

Sejenak sesaat Akashi sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya dari apa yang ia alami barusan, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk kembali ke kelasnya, namun hal yang lebih mengejutkan sudah menantinya.

"Aku ingin, kau dan aku menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dari ini **Shogo**."

Akashi bisa mendengar suara itu, dan ia tau dari siapa suara itu berasal, ia langsung bergegas menuju asal dari suara itu.

Benar saja, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Nijimura senpai sedang menghadap kearah orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan lagi adalah Haizaki Shogo.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Haizaki.

"Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi aku **mencintaimu **Shogo." Nijimura mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Haizaki.

"Tapi apa poinnya? Kau selalu meledekku dan membodoh bodohiku memangnya kau kira itu lucu?" Haizaki menjadi semakin bingung.

"Justru aku melakukan semua hal itu karena ingin **meminta perhatian yang lebih darimu**."

Akashi tak kuasa mendengar semua yang baru saja ia dengar. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Menurutnya, apalah gunanya senpainya itu memancingnya tadi siang dengan bertingkah sok ramah?

.

Dipermainkan?

.

Akashi berlari menerobos lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi senja itu dan bergegas ke tujuannya semula, kelasnya.

.

Senpai menganggap aku apa?

.

'BAKA! BAKAA! BAKA!' Akashi mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah begitu bodoh mempercayakan perasaannya selama ini pada pria itu.

Air matanya pecah, hatinya hancur, namun satu yang ia ingat.

Ia masih memiliki janji dengan pria itu.

Kenyataan itu memang kejam yah.

.

.

Di lain pihak Mayuzumi yang kebetulan lewat mendengar semua percakapan antara Nijimura dan Haizaki hingga selesai, dan banyak hal yang tidak bisa Mayuzumi percaya akannya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa..." Haizaki tertunduk lesu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak bahagia bersamaku? Kau kan sudah tau alasanku kenapa memerlakukanmu seperti itu?" Nijimura terdengar memaksa.

"Shuuzo dengar baik..." Haizaki memegang pundak pria yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah ditunangkan sejak lama oleh kedua orang tuaku, dan soal kita, aku hanya menganggapmu hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih." Jawab Haizaki jujur.

"Tapi aku bisa buktikan." Nijimura masih pada pendapatnya semula.

"Buktikan apa? Bukankah diluar sana masih banyak yang bisa mengerti dirimu lebih dari aku mengerti semuanya tentangmu?" Haizaki mulai terbawa emosi.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Akashi-kun aku hanya-" Nijimura tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, Haizaki lebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Lalu Haizaki berjalan kian menjauh.

"Tapi kita masih bisa jadi teman kan?" tanya Nijimura.

"Tentu, mengapa tidak?" Haizaki tersenyum.

"Sampai hari itu tiba, aku tidak akan menyerah tentangmu." Nijimura membulatkan tekadnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Haizaki tertawa mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya.

Nijimura tidak bisa menjawabnya lagi, entah apa penyebabnya.

Kini Haizaki benar benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

Mayuzumi melangkah mendekati Nijimura yang masih shock dengan jawaban Haizaki tadi.

Kepalan tangannya melesat ke pipi pria yang baru saja putus cinta itu, membuatnya tersungkur hingga ketanah.

"Kau!" Nijimura menyeka darah dimulutnya.

"Apa kau tidak punya hati?" Mayuzumi nampak geram.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nijimura.

"Anak itu berusaha sekuat yang dia mampu untuk mendapat perhatianmu, tapi apa ini balasanmu?" Mayuzumi memukul Nijimura sekali lagi.

"Memang dia dengar?!" Nijimura menjadi geram dan bangkit dari posisinya, ia membalas pukulas pria abu abu itu telak kearah wajahnya, meninggalkan bekas kebiruan yang sama dengan yang ada pada wajahnya.

"Cih!" kini giliran Mayuzumi menyeka noda kemerahan pada pipinya.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya, kau bisa mengambilnya kapanpun kau mau." Nijimura melangkahkan kakinya pergi, merasa ia tidak harus terlibat lama dengan pria macam Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi tidak merespon apa apa, satu yang ia ingat adalah, ucapan Nijimura yang ingin mengambil Akashi darinya, namun ia terus menyakiti hati Akashi yang sangat ia sayangi.

Hal itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa menyerahkan Sei-nya kepada orang semacam ini.

.

.

Seijuuro yang mencapai kelasnya membuka pintu kelas dan terhuyung ke mejanya.

Badannya lesu, ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Terbayang dibenaknya bahwa Nijimura senpai kini sudah menjadi milik pria itu sekarang, hal itu yang membuat hatinya menjadi semakin perih.

"Akashi-kun." Panggil sesosok suara yang tak asing bagi Akashi.

"Tetsuya! Kau belum pulang?" Akashi menyeka air matanya.

"Aku menunggumu sedari tadi disini." Jawabnya.

"Menungguku? Untuk apa?" Akashi bingung dengan jawab Tetsuya barusan, untuk apa ia menunggunya, ia tidak ingat punya urusan penting dengan Tetsuya sore ini.

"Aku masih melihat tasmu ada di kelas, kupikir kau belum pulang, sementara langit sudah senja, aku mengkhawatirkanmu Akashi-kun." Tetsuya tertunduk lesu.

"Mengkhawatirkanku?" manik merah itu terbelalak diantara kelopak matanya yang membengkak akibat menangis.

"Sampai kapan kau tidak melihat kearahku Akashi-kun?"

Lagi lagi Akashi mendengar pernyataan itu, pernyataan yang sama seperti yang di lontarkan Chihiro senpai tadi.

"Apa maksudmu? APA MAKSUD KALIAN SEMUA HAH?!" Akashi menjerit ditengah keputus asaannya.

Apa yang mereka inginkan? Mereka menginginkan Akashi yang seperti apa? Memang ada yang salah dengan aku yang sekarang? Begitu pikir Akashi.

Tetsuya memberanikan dirinya mendekat kearah sang emperor, mengecup bibir gemetar itu lembut, menyampaikan semua perasaannya dalam sebuah ciumannya yang singkat namun manis.

"Tetsuya-" air mata Akashi lagi lagi pecah karena emosinya yang menjadi labil dalam kebimbangannya, ia tidak bisa menerima semua hal ini sekaligus.

"Apa tidak bisa aku kembali mendapatkan Akashi-kun yang dulu?" ucap Tetsuya sambil tersenyum.

Akashi terdiam.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Hikoboshi-sama? Orihime-samamu ada disini, seorang diri menunggumu, hingga kau dapat melihatnya." Tukas Tetsuya sambil melangkah melalui Akashi.

Tetsuya mengulangi apa yang Sei dapatkan saat festival Tanabata dirumah Nijimura senpai, tapi apa maksudnya, kalau-

Tetsuya menyukai dirinya?

Akashi masih belum dapat menarik kesimpulan itu.

Yang ada dalam batinnya sekarang adalah, ia memiliki janji dengan Nijimura senpai untuk belajar dengannya dirumahnya.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan pergi menemui Nijimura senpai ditempat mereka berjanji untuk ketemu.

Nampak dihadapannya Nijimura senpai sedang menunggunya, namun Sei juga dapat melihat wajah senpai kesayangannya itu sedikit biru, seperti ada yang memukulnya.

"Senpai!" mendapati senpainya yang terluka Akashi mempercepat langkahnya.

"Akashi-kun! Ada apa, lama sekali?" Nijimura tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Nanti dulu, senpai terluka." Sei membuka tasnya dan mengambil obat obatan yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan perban dan cairan antiseptik miliknya.

"Ah tidak usah ini—"

"Aku khawatir tau..." Akashi tertunduk sedih.

Akashi membebat luka dan memar pada wajah Nijimura, sesaat Nijimura merasakan suatu sensasi aneh pada dirinya, sesuatu yang berdesir dari dalam hatinya, yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Baiklah, kerumahmu?" Akashi tersenyum, puas dengan pekerjaannya mengobati senpainya itu.

"Kerumahku." Nijimura menggandeng tangan Akashi yang sontak membuat bocah itu terkejut.

"Senpai tangannya..."

"Aku ingin begini sebentar."

.

.

-=Kediaman Shuuzo=-

Hening yang teramat canggung melanda mereka. Akashi sejenak ingat kembali bahwa senpainya itu tadi sudah nembak Haizaki, entah apa yang harus ia katakan ditengah belajarnya saat ini untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Nee, itu salah, D itu 13 bukan 14, kan F itu 15 kalau dalam Hexadesimal**" Akhirnya Nijimura angkat bicara.

"Ah maafkan aku." Akashi menghapus tulisannya.

"Anu!" ucap keduanya bersamaan tidak lama kemudian.

"Kau dulu." Tawar Nijimura.

"Tadi senpai nembak Haizaki ya?" Akashi langsung masuk kedalam topik pembicaraan.

"Hnn." Nijimura menjawab dengan hidungnya.

"Diterima?" Akashi tertunduk lesu dan tidak berharap jawaban tidak.

"Cih."

Apa maksudnya? Batin Akashi.

"Kau itu!" Nijimura menerjang tubuh Akashi, hingga terjatuh sampai kelantai.

Diciumnya bibir anak itu dengan buas, hingga turun ke lehernya yang putih mulus, dijilatinya wajah pria berambut merah itu, si pria berambut merah mencoba melawan tapi tubuhnya kalah besar, sejenak sesaat Nijimura berhasil membuka penutup atas tubuh sei, dan hampir membuka dua kancing pertama kemejanya, Sei memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menamparnya.

"Senpai, jangan menangis..." rintih Akashi.

Akashi berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Nijimura yang terbujur kaku.

"Aku tau perasaan senpai, senpai kecewa teramat sangat sekarang bukan, aku tidak suka senpai yang seperti ini, aku—"

Nijimura membelai surai merah itu lembut, seketika atmosfir berubah menjadi lebih tenang.

"Aku tidak mengerti semuanya, apa yang harus kumengerti sekarang?!" Nijimura menangis didalam kesesakannya, Akashi yang mengerti apa yang senpainya rasakan, sekali lagi memeluk tubuh senpainya itu dan mendekapnya dalam tubuh mungilnya.

"Suatu saat nanti, kau akan melihatnya, Orihime-sama yang terus menunggumu, untuk datang ke pelataranku pada waktu yang tepat, dan sampai saat itu, aku—"

Belum sempat sei menyelesaikan ucapannya, Nijimura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi.

"Maaf, aku ingin begini sebentar dulu." Pinta Nijimura.

Bulir bulir hangat dapat Akashi rasakan menetes pada pundaknya. Bulir keputusasaan dan hilangnya pengharapan dari seorang laki laki.

Hanya jika waktu dapat berhenti, atau aku bisa menjadi orang yang menemaninya selamanya, hanya itu yang aku inginkan saat ini, batin Akashi yang mengelus surai senpainya yang sedang larut dalam tangisannya.

-=To be Continued=-


	6. Chapter 6

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari Another Story**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Nijimura.S, Mayuzumi.C, Akashi.S

**Cameo **: Haizaki.S, Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

Sekuel dari fic Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari yang punya Mika

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro mendapati dirinya tertidur di atas kasur yang tidak biasanya. Saat cahaya matahari remang menembus tirai jendela kamar temaram yang ditiduri Akashi menimpa matanya, Akashi mengerjapkan matanya.

Saat tubunya yang lemah itu bangkit dari posisinya, ia menggeliat sejenak untuk meregangkan otot tubuhnya.

Satu hal yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah, ia berada di rumah Nijimura senpai, hal tersebut yang menghantarnya ke alam nyata, setelah terlelap dari alam tidurnya.

Satu yang mengejutkan Akashi adalah, ia mendapati dirinya tidak berpakaian.

Akashi yang panik melihat ke sekitar, pada bagian bawah kakinya yang ia selimuti, juga nampak tidak di balut sehelai benang pun. Kejutan itu pun belum berakhir saat ia mendapati seseorang yang berbalik menghadapnya dan berkata

"Ohayo... ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Orang tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Nijimura Shuuzo.

Nijimura senpai juga...

Nijimura senpai tidak berpakaian! Akashi terkejut dan terjatuh dari tempat tidur Nijimura sambil masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"S-senpai, apa yang—" Akashi mencegah senpainya untuk mendekat.

Sedikit lega, namun juga mungkin tidak, sang senpai masih mengenakan celana panjang yang ia pakai kemarin, namun tetap saja, bagian atasnya tidak tertutup apapun.

"Tadi malam kau berisik sekali, sampai sampai aku tidak bisa tidur." Nijimura mengucak matanya yang masih terasa berat dan menguap lebar layaknya seekor singa.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal buruk kepadaku kan?" wajah Akashi masih merona dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

"Menurutmu?" Nijimura dengan ekspresi setengah tersadar mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengusap perutnya sambil melangkah ke gantungan pakaian dekat pintu.

Dipakainya T-shirt V-neck hitamnya, lalu dilemparkannya pakaian Akashi yang tergantung disebelahnya, untuk anak itu pakai.

"S-ssenpai?—"

"Pakailah, lalu kita turun kebawah untuk sarapan." Nijimura membuka pintu kamarnya, nampak cahaya yang lebih terang dari luar menerpa ruangan kamar yang sedarinya temaram, terdengar pula tapak kaki senpainya yang menuruni tangga kayu rumahnya, sementara Akashi masih shock dengan apa yang ia alami pagi ini.

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan dengan senpai semalam-' ditengah kepanikannya Seijuuro Akashi mencoba untuk berfikir dengan tenang. Yang ia ingat dari kejadian belajar bersama canggung mereka adalah, senpainya menangis di pundaknya, lalu setelahnya ia tidak mengingat apa apa lagi.

Akashi bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan berlari kebawah, beruntung baginya karena hari ini hari Sabtu, ia tidak perlu repot untuk pergi kesekolah, namun tetap saja.

Nijimura yang nampak sedang mengunyah roti panggang buatannya dan meneguk secangkir kopi, nampak tidak mencemaskan atau merasa bahwa ia tidak melakukan apapun semalam.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya.

'Jelas aku mau pulang! Bagaimana aku bisa menatap wajahmu setelah apa yang menimpaku pagi ini?' batin Akashi.

"Aku pergi." Akashi pergi keluar rumah Nijimura dengan wajah meronanya yang tertunduk malu.

.

.

Akashi berjalan menyusuri jalan perkotaan mengingat jarak rumah mereka tidak begitu jauh. Tidak dihiraukannya bising bunyi kendaraan yang lewat pagi itu.

Kepalanya masih dipenuhi pemandangan yang ia lihat pagi hari tadi. Memang dia mencintai senpainya itu, namun, entah dia harus bahagia atau kesal sekarang karena mungkin saja, dia sudah melakukan hal 'itu' dengan senpainya.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalaku ingin pecah, batin Akashi yang tengah mengacak acak rambutnya.

Mengapa kejadian belajar bersama romantis yang ia rencanakan berakhir bencana seperti ini, bocah berambut merah itu menghela nafas panjang berusaha menerima kenyataan.

Memang aku yang mengejar pria itu, entah sejak kapan aku menjadi begitu tergila gila dengannya.

Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka di Orientasi Sekolah semester lalu dimana Nijimura menyelamatkannya saat Akashi tersandung hingga jatuh kesungai.

Mengingat masa itu, ini kali keduanya ia mengunjungi rumah Nijimura senpai.

Entah kapan itu ya?

.

.

-=Flash back=-

Akashi Seijuuro pulang dari acara penerimaan siswa baru yang diadakan sekolahnya. Baju yang ibunya belikan untuknya masih terasa kaku pada bagian lehernya. Satu tas penuh buku-buku, mulai dari buku pedoman sekolah dan tata tertibnya, hingga buku buku untuk anak kelas satu jurusan IPA memenuhi tasnya, belum lagi kegiatan baris berbaris yang wajib dilakukan oleh murid baru membuatnya lelah sampai kakinya saja, tidak kuasa menahan berat badannya yang sebetulnya tidak seberapa.

"Sungguh hari yang melelahkan." Akashi Seijuuro menyeka peluh pada keningnya, beruntung hari sudah sore, jadi bocah itu tidak lagi perlu berurusan dengan teriknya matahari.

Sei berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolahnya menuju rumah, mengingat Ayah dan Ibundanya yang memakai seluruh mobil yang ada untuk keperluan pekerjaan mereka.

Untuk ukuran orang sekaya Akashi, berjalan sambil membawa beban yang berat bukanlah pekerjaan mudah, ini kali pertamanya ia mengalami hal seperti ini.

Jalannya yang terhuyung, membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah truk sedang melesat kencang kearahnya saat Sei sedang menyebrang.

Mengira dirinya sudah mati, Sei memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Nasib baik ternyata masih memihaknya, ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar menyentuh kepalanya dengan lembut, dan ia bisa mendengar suara yang berkata

"Syukurlah kau selamat." Dari seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam.

"Terimakasih..." Sei melihat pakaiannya basah kuyup dan mengetahui bahwa mereka tercebur kedalam sungai yang airnya dangkal.

Sei mengingat barang bawaannya, ia melihat bukunya berserakan dipinggir sungai, beberapa ada yang selamat, namun ada juga yang basah jatuh kedalam air.

"Aah—" Sei berusaha mengambil buku bukunya yang basah.

"Sudah nanti biar aku ganti." Ucap sang pria santai.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sei.

"Nijimura Shuuzo, kelas dua, kau?" pria Nijimura itu tersenyum.

"Akashi, Seijuuro Akashi, kelas satu." Semburat kemerahan menyeruak di pipi mulus Akashi yang masih melongok melihat ketampanan yang Tuhan berikan pada pria yang ada di hadapannya, mungkin karena kebasahan(?)

"Oh! Iya aku melihatmu tadi siang, kamu itu ya, manis sekali kalau sedang berlagak bossy seperti tadi, nampaknya kau disegani yah? Tapi dimataku kau malah terlihat seperti seorang Tsundere." Nijimura senpai tertawa sambil menyentil dahi Akashi.

"A-aku bukan Tsundere tau!" bentak Akashi yang mengeluarkan guntingnya, wajahnya merah padam.

"Tenang ,tenang, aku ga bermaksud meledekmu kok, hanya bercanda." Nijimura tertawa.

"Bermaksud, tapi tidak bermaksud, bukannya senpai yang Tsundere?" balas Akashi.

"Ya deh, iya aku kalah, ngomong ngomong itu bagaimana?" Nijimura menunjuk pakaian Akashi yang basah kuyup.

"Ah iya, bukuku juga!" tukas Akashi.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan, bagaimana kalau kau kerumahku saja, aku bawa sepeda." Nijimura mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Sei berdiri.

Sei yang sudah merapikan buku bukunya termasuk yang basah bergegas menuju ke sepeda Nijimura yang ada diseberang jalan.

Nijimura senpai meletakkannya sembarang, mungkin karena tadi ia melihatku hampir tertabrak tadi. Batin Sei. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Sei memanas.

Sei menaikki sepeda putih roda dua milik senpai yang baru ia temui itu. Nijimura senpai meletakkan barang bawaan Sei di pegangan sepeda, perlahan kakinya terangkat dan siap mengayuh pedal sepeda miliknya.

"Pegangan yang erat ya!" Nijimura tersenyum kearah Akashi.

"Unn." Akashi mengangguk pelan.

Semilir angin sore menerpa kulit mereka yang kebasahan, namun dinginnya angin sore bukanlah masalah bagi Sei, ia mendekap tubuh senpainya dari belakang, semakin lama semakin erat, dan terasa hangat, sebelah tangan Nijimura mengusap tangan Sei yang mencengkram perutnya.

"Kalau mau tidur, tak apa, asal pegangan yang kuat, kalau sudah sampai, nanti aku bangunkan." Ucap Nijimura.

"Unn." Lagi lagi Sei hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Disana Sei menyadari, bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pria yang baru saja menolongnya hari ini.

.

.

-=End of Flashback=-

'Andai saja ia ingat hari itu.' Sei menghela nafas panjang, dan tanpa terasa ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

Hal yang lebih mengejutkan Sei adalah, Chihiro senpai tertidur didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Akashi yang terkejut berlari menghampiri senpainya yang tertidur, berarti senpai menungguku dari malam? Begitu pikirnya.

"Senpai! Chihiro senpai!" Akashi mengguncang tubuh besar senpainya itu.

"Ah, unn, kau sudah pulang Sei." Ucap Mayuzumi setengah tersadar.

"Senpai kenapa ada disini?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku kemarin datang kerumahmu, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan, namun kulihat gerbang rumahmu sudah terkunci, aku tahu pasti kau membawa kuncinya, jadi aku menunggumu disini dari pulang sekolah kemarin, HATCHIII!"

Ia menungguku dari pulang sekolah? Batin Sei.

"Pakai ini, senpai kedinginan." Sei mengalungkan syal yang ada dilehernya pada leher Mayuzumi.

"Terimakasih ya." Mayuzumi mencium puncah kepala anak itu.

"Baka—" wajah Sei merona.

"Kamu yang bodoh, sudah membuatku khawatir." Mayuzumi mengusap kepala anak itu.

"Jadi, hal penting apa yang ingin senpai sampaikan?" tanya Sei mengingat tujuan senpainya itu datang kerumahnya adalah untuk membawakan pesan untuknya.

"Umm anu..." Mayuzumi menggaruk kepalanya yang sedikit gatal.

"Kok rumahku sepi? Bisa terkunci seperti itu? Penjaga rumahnya kemana?" tanya Sei panik.

"Ah iya itu!"

Sei hanya menunggu senpainya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kemarin semua orang rumahmu pergi mengantar kedua orang tuamu ke Perancis."

"Perancis? Kok Okaa-san tidak mengabariku?" Sei terkejut karena ibundanya tidak memberi kabar keberangkatan mereka ke Perancis.

"Ibumu memberti tahukannya lewat aku, katanya HP mu tidak bisa di hubungi." Tukas Mayuzumi.

"Ah iya, Hpku baterainya habis, tunggu dulu, dia tahu kalau Chihiro senpai sudah kembali ke Jepang?" Sei terkejut.

"Tau lah, dia bilang, mulai besok, kau tinggal dirumahku." Ucap Nijimura.

"Dirumahmu?!" Sei semakin terkejut.

Mayuzumi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mengapa mereka tidak mengajakku?" tanya Sei dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

"Mereka tidak ingin mengganggu sekolahmu, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menitipkanmu padaku, oh iya, barang barangmu juga sudah ada dirumahku.

"Semua?"

"Iya semua."

"Baju Nijimura senpai yang ada dilemariku juga?" tanya Sei panik.

"Eh?" Mayuzumi memiringkan kepalanya karena mendengar ada yang aneh dari statemen Sei barusan.

"Ah tidak lupakan." Sei merona, ia tidak mau memberitahukan kalau ia masih menyimpan baju Nijimura senpai kesayangannya yang ia pinjam dulu saat ia terjatuh ke sungai, dan belum ia cuci untuk mengawetkan bau senpainya pada baju itu(?)

"Jadi mau tinggal disini, atau dirumahku?" tanya Mayuzumi.

Mengingat barangnya yang sudah dipindahkan, dan ia tidak mau menunjukkan koleksi foto rahasia Nijimura senpai kesayangannya yang ia ambil diam diam dan menumpuk di dinding kamarnya pada Chihiro senpai, jadi ia memilih untuk tinggal bersama Mayuzumi, hanya demi melindungi privasinya.

"Dirumahmu saja." Tukas Sei.

"Tapi hanya ada satu kamar, kau mau tidur satu ranjang denganku?" tanya Mayuzumi yang mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Y-ya s-selama Chihiro nii tidak keberatan dengan Sei yang tidur di sebelah Chihiro nii saja, Sei tidak masalah." Sei membuang wajahnya yang merona.

DOKYUN!

Hati Mayuzumi sudah seperti lepas dari tempatnya dan terbang menuju awang awang yang permai karena Sei kesayangannya itu memanggilnya Chihiro nii lagi seperti dulu.

Yang sudah tidak kuat dengan dunianya, Mayuzumi menarik wajah anak itu dan mencium bibir Sei kesayangannya.

"Okaeri, Sei-chan." Ucap Mayuzumi tersenyum.

"Urusai, baka, bukan berarti aku senang tinggal bersamamu yah **Chihiro senpai**, hanya saja ada yang ingin aku lindungi dirumah itu!" Baiklah Sei bagaikan Tsundere sekarang, tapi ucapannya sungguhan, ia tidak mau Mayuzumi merobek semua koleksi berharganya yang ada dikamarnya itu.

'Mungkin ini balasan setimpal untukku yang diberikan dewa karena selama ini sudah terlalu sering untuk tidak di notis oleh Sei kesayanganku ini.' Batin Mayuzumi yang tertawa geli.

.

.

-=Keesokan Harinya=-

"Sei, sudah siap belum?" panggil Mayuzumi yang sedang menaikkan dasinya didepan cermin.

"Sudah, ini tapi sulit pakai—"

"Sini, aduuh, pakai dasinya sulit yah? Nah itu, kancingnya juga belum benar, rambutmu juga belum disisir kan?" Mayuzumi merapikan rambut Sei dengan jarinya.

"Ahh..." wajah Sei merona.

'Apa aku harus melakukan hal seperti ini setiap pagi?' batin Sei malu karena selama ini ia selalu minta bantuan pelayannya untuk memakaikan dasi.

'Sepertinya memang, dewa sudah memberikan balasan indah yang setimpal padaku.' Ini isi kepala Mayuzumi Chihiro yang lagi modus modusnya berbalas dendam ria.

"Sini biar kubantu dari ulang~" Mayuzumi melepaskan baju Sei satu persatu dari awal.

"SENPAAAAAAAII!"

.

.

Rambut Sei yang kembali berntakan, dan bajunya yang sudah rapi, setelah pergulatan heboh dengan Mayuzumi tadi pagi

-=Flashback=-

"Senpai! Biar baju aku yang pakai dari awal, senpai bantu saja pakaikan dasi!" dengan lagak sengak seperti biasa sang emperor tetap pada mode Gary-Stunya.

"Haai." Mayuzumi tertawa geli.

"Jangan mengintip!" Sei membentaknya dengan wajah merona.

"Iya."

"Sekarang pakaikan dasi!"

"Iya."

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat senpai."

"Biar."

"KOK GITU?!"

"Biarin, ini kan rumahku."

"Uuuuh—"

-=End of Flashback=-

.

.

"Akashi-kun, doumo." Tetsuya muncul dihadapan Sei.

"Tetsuya!"

'Apa tidak bisa aku kembali mendapatkan Akashi-kun yang dulu?'

Ucapan Tetsuya yang kemarin masih terngiang di kepalanya, tapi apa mungkin dia sudah lupa sampai bisa bersikap biasa seperti ini?

"Doumo." Jawab Akashi.

"Rambutmu berantakan." Tetsuya berjingkat dan merapikan rambut berantakan Akashi.

"Ah terimakasih, Tetsuya tidak ke kelas?" Akashi tersenyum pada Tetsuya.

"Mau ke ruang guru, mau ambil jadwal ujian." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Aku kekelas dulu yah?" Sei tersenyum ke arah Tetsuya.

"Iya, Akashi-kun hati hati." Tetsuya membalas senyum Sei manis.

"Kamu juga." Sei membelai surai biru muda itu lembut.

'Syukurlah semua baik baik saja, kukira pertemanan kami akan berubah setelah kejadian itu.' Sei menghela nafas panjang.

Ujian ya? Disatu sisi Sei bersyukur karena ia tidak harus menemui Nijimura senpai karena kejadian yang ia alami dirumah senpainya, namun ia pasti akan merindukan senpai kesayangannya yang satu itu.

-=To be Continued=-


	7. Chapter 7

**Kimi no Shiranai Mogatari Another Story**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T/M (jaga jaga)

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Nijimura.S, Mayuzumi.C, Akashi.S

**Cameo **: Haizaki.S, Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

Sekuel dari fic Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari yang punya Mika

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

-=Author Notes=-

Yahoooo~ /ditendang

Ceritanya aku kembali~ satu kata saja~ dari pada lama lama~

We can't Stop the Motion~

.

.

Koridor sekolah terlihat sepi, kertas putih bertuliskan 'Sedang ada Ujian Akhir' menempel di salah satu pilar penyangga sekolah. Nampak dari dalam kelas bertuliskan 11 IPA 1 seorang pria berambut merah melangkah keluar dengan tangannya yang ia sandangkan dibelakang kepalanya, menariknya keatas guna meregangkan pundaknya yang kaku.

Seijuuro Akashi terduduk dibawah salah satu pilar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tas punggungnya masih ia tinggalkan didalam kelas jadi sekarang ia nampak tidak membawa apapun pada dirinya. Kakinya ia lipat dengan rapi dengan punggungnya yang tersandar pada salah satu tiang.

Mulutnya bergerak kekanan kekiri, dahinya mengernyit seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Belum lama ia duduk, pria merah itu langsung berdiri meninggalkan posisinya menuju tangga dekat kelasnya tadi.

Sambil menapaki tiap anak tangga, ibu jarinya menyentuh layar handphonenya yang sedari tadi ada ditangannya. Saat kakinya sudah mencapai akhir dari anak tangga yang ia naiki, pandangnya berkeliling melihat koridor lantai dua yang masih sama sepinya dengan koridor depan kelasnya.

Akashi berjingkat di salah satu jendela kelas. Matanya terus menyusuri setiap hal yang ditemui oleh manik merah yang berkilat penuh penasaran itu.

Merasakan handphonennya bergetar, ia merogoh kedalam saku celananya dan mengambil handphonenya lalu nampak tangannya menggeser lembut kunci pada layarnya. Nampak nama Nijimura Shuuzo dengan sebuah amplop disebelahnya. Nampaknya orang yang ia kirimi pesan baru saja merespon. Saat Akashi masih sibuk dengan pesannya, yang bersangkutan langsung nampak keluar dari dalam kelas. Tanpa si pria merah itu sadari, pria yang lebih tinggi menepuk pundaknya lembut, membuat sang adik kelas menoleh kearah senpainya.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Nijimura Shuuzo membuang pandangnya dari si bocah merah yang nampak gugup.

Wajar Akashi masih sangat gugup berhadapan dengan sang kakak kelas kesayangannya, mengingat kejadian tanpa busana di kamar senpainya tempo hari, peluh membanjiri keningnya.

"Mau diberi penjelasan sekarang atau bagaimana?" tanya pria berambut hitam yang juga merasa canggung. Si pria merah menggeleng dengan rona menyeruak pada pipinya. Pria merah yang tengah menggigit bibirnya itu berusaha untuk lari namun tangannya kini dicengkram oleh sang senpai.

"Jangan lari dulu eh, aku kan belum bilang apa apa." Nijimura menarik tubuh anak itu hingga sampai kedalam pelukannya. Sei masih belum bisa berkata apa apa. Dapat ia rasakan panas tubuh senpainya menjalar di tubuhnya, rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

Niatan untuk tidak bertemu senpainya saat ujian berlangsung sudah kandas. Pesan yang mau tak mau harus ia balas tadi membawanya kemari. Sebenarnya Sei juga tidak ingin ke kelas senpainya, namun, ia tidak ingin orang itu kecewa. 'Untung ujian hari ini kacangan seperti biasa, jadi aku tidak harus membuatnya menunggu.' Begitu batin Akashi.

"Ke kantin yuk?" tawar sang senpai yang masih menggenggam tangan Akashi dengan erat.

"Anu- ah, itu, tangan..." ucap Akashi dengan terbata, tangan mungilnya masih ada dalam genggaman tangan besar senpainya yang ia idam idamkan. Walau sebegitu inginnya ia digenggam senpainya, namun dalam kondisi seperti ini, sama saja seperti menggali lubang kubur sendiri.

"Masih bisa ngomong toh, dari tadi ga ngomong ngomong sih."

"Ih, apaan sih, aku kan udah kesini, kapan ngobrolnya, biar aku cepat kembali ke kelas."

"Di kantin aja." Nijimura menatap lekat iris merah yang terus menerus menolak pandangannya itu. Sesaat iris itu terpejam kala Nijimura mendekatkan wajahnya, nampaknya ia ketakutan, tapi mungkin juga dia gugup.

Akashi yang mau tak mau harus mengikuti senpainya itu, menapak ulang langkah yang ia ambil tadi dan turun ke lantai dasar. Akashi yang berdebar tanpa sadar meraih kuncup baju senpainya dari belakang dan menariknya pelan, membuat sang pemilik menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan cepat cepat." Akashi menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Kamu kan yang bilang tadi harus buru buru." Nijimura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya tapi kan." Akashi menggigit bibirnya lagi.

Akashi memang sedang tidak bisa melihat wajah senpainya itu, namun, kesempatan langka seperti ini tidak bisa ia sia siakan begitu saja. Kapan lagi bisa berduaan dengan sang senpai seperti ini?

"Begini saja, jadi tidak ada yang terburu buru, namun kukira kamu ga bakalan suka." Nijimura membiarkan Akashi memegang lengannya dari belakang dan kembali berjalan.

Sekolah nampak hening, dan nampaknya gerombolan love comedy lainnya juga belum menyelesaikan ujian mereka, terutama Haizaki, yang Akashi yakin sekali kelewat bodoh untuk bisa menyelesaikan ujian secepat dirinya.

Akashi menggenggam erat lengan besar senpainya, terasa keras ditangannya, entah seberapa sering ia melatih lengannya hingga bisa sekeras ini. Walau dari luar nampak tidak sekuat yang ia kira, ternyata lengan itu sangatlah kokoh, ingin rasanya ia digendong oleh senpainya, namun hal tersebut hanyalah ada dalam mimpinya.

Larut dalam perasaannya, tanpa sadar Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak senpai kesayangannya, yang sontak membuat sang senpai kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa sih dari tadi?" Nijimura nampak heran dengan pria yang terkenal tiran dan mengerikan itu kini berubah layaknya seekor anak kucing, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya nampak seperti anak kelinci yang kuyu kupingnya.

Akashi kembali tidak memberi jawaban apapun, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun tidak kali ini, nampaknya Nijimura tidak menyukai jawabannya yang tidak memberikan balasan sepatah kata pun.

"Bicara kenapa sih?" Nijimura mulai terkesan risih.

"Di kantin aja." Wajah merona itu sekejap tertunduk malu.

"Udah lah kelamaan, disini aja deh, sepi ini kan? Udah deh, kamu ngomong, kamu itu kenapa, nanti aku juga sampaikan apa yang aku ingin sampaikan kalau tadinya kita jadi ke kantin." Ujar sang senpai yang memukul pelan kepala Sei yang mengaduh karenannya.

"Yang waktu itu..." bibir Akashi seketika itu menjadi terlalu kelu untuk berkata kata. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa mengatakannya, ia terlalu malu untuk menyatakan hal 'tersebut' didepan orang yang bersangkutan.

"Yang mana? Kalau bicara yang jelas."

"Di rumah senpai, pagi pagi itu..." Akashi memejamkan matanya, tidak berani melakukan kontak dengan manik kelabu didepannya.

"Kalau mau jujur, **iya**, aku melakukannya denganmu, aku sudah melakukannya selembut yang aku bisa, masih sakit kah?" "err- dan nampaknya kau juga tidak kebertan toh? Cuman, yang aku bingung itu, kenapa kamu bisa ga yakin begitu? Kan sudah jelas toh pas kamu bangun juga?" Nijimura menghela nafas panjang. Manik merah itu terbuka lebar mendengar pernyataan senpainya barusan. Bibirnya yang ternganga ia tutup dengan kedua belah tangannya, rona merah menyeruak di pipinya, jantungnya seakan mau copot.

"Jadi memang kita melakukannya malam itu?" sekarang Akashi benar benar tidak bisa membedakan yang mana akal sehatnya, yang mana yang merupakan egonya, tangannya yang gemetar ia lepaskan dari tangan sang senpainya.

Nijimura mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan si bocah merah yang nampaknya belum bisa terima kalau dirinya dan senpainya itu sudah melakukan hubungan yang terbilang intim.

"Kenapa senpai melakukannya? Apa karena senpai putus asa dengan Haizaki jadi aku dijadikan pelampiasan?" tidak perlu lagi berlama lama, si pria merah langsung pada poin utama yang mengganjal pada pikirannya kalau saja sang senpai mengiyakan perihal apa yang mereka lakukan malam itu.

Sang senpai tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun, nampaknya pertanyaan Akashi itu benar adanya, tapi sang senpai langsung saja memberikan sanggahan.

"Ya mungkin saja aku memang melakukannya karena alasan demikian, namun aku juga tidak tahu apa tujuanku yang sebenarnya melakukan itu padamu, kita berdua sangat emosional malam itu bukan? Ya mungkin karena terbawa emosi saja."

"Oh begitu." Akashi tertunduk lesu.

Kedua pria itu terdiam dalam keheningan, Akashi masih tertunduk dengan rona wajahnya sementara Nijimura menolehkan wajahnya.

"Terus, senpai tadi mau bilang apa sama aku?" tanya Akashi saat keberaniannya sudah pulih untuk berbicara.

"Aku mau bilang kalau aku ingin dekat sama kamu." Jawab sang senpai tegas.

"Eh?" wajah yang tertunduk itu mengarah lurus ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Selama ini kita cuman sekedar kenal bukan? Jadi aku pengen aja gitu, lebih kenal sama kamu, aku **suka** sama kamu."

Rona pada wajah Akashi semakin menjadi jadi saat senpainya bilang kalau ia suka pada dirinya, entah tadi dia salah dengar atau apa, namun tetap saja, kedengarannya seperti ia bilang kalau ia suka pada dirinya.

"Nggak, kamu ga salah dengar kok, tapi menurutku rasa suka yang masih biasa aja, banyak kan definisi dari kata suka?" Nijmura tersenyum.

Akashi yang malu malu mencoba membalas senyuman senpainya, tidak bisa menggambarkan emosinya sekarang ia hanya terkekeh.

"Terus aku harus jawab apa?" tanya Akashi malu malu.

"Ga harus dijawab sekarang, anggap saja pendekatan dulu." Nijimura mengacak acak surai kemerahan si bocah merah yang kegelian karenannya.

"Ga usah tegang begitu kali." Sambung Nijimura.

Akashi yang salah mengartikan ucapan senpainya tanpa sengaja langsung melihat kebagian tengah celananya.

"Jiaah, ga itu juga kali yang tegang." Nijimura mengacak surai merah itu lagi.

"Ah senpai maaah!" Akashi memukul manja dada bidang senpainya.

"Berani yah sekarang?" Nijimura menghentikan pergerakan kedua tangan mungil itu dengan satu tangannya.

"Ya enggak aku-" ucapan itu terhenti dengan bibir Nijimura yang melekat manis di bibir yang berusaha menyelesaikan ucapannya barusan, lidahnya menjilat pintu masuk milik Akashi , yang sontak membuat Akashi terkejut karenanya.

"Anggap saja perkenalan, toh kita sudah pernah melakukan yang lebih dari ini." Tandas Nijimura.

"Senpaaaaaaiii!"

"SSsst- masih pada ujian." Nijmura menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Akashi yang masih basah dengan saliva miliknya. Akashi ingin mati rasanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tindakan dan perbincangan mereka barusan baru saja seperti menyiramkan bensin kedalam bara api, dengan dua orang yang mengintip dari belakang dinding. Terutama pria yang berambut abu abu, karena yang berambut biru merasa perannya di cerita ini adalah sebagai uke, bukan sebagai seme bagi pria merah seperti yang ia idam idamkan.

.

.

Sore menjelang. Akashi dan Mayuzumi yang tinggal bersama melangkah pulang ke tempat tinggal milik Mayuzumi.

Akashi heran, senpainya yang satu ini tidaklah bertingkah sebagaimana mestinya. Mereka tidak berbincang seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan di setiap perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah. Akashi menarik lengan baju senpainya, namun senpainya tidak merespon apa apa.

"Senpai."

"Chihiro Senpai?" panggil Akashi untuk kedua kalinya. Namun masih tidak mendapat respon apa apa.

Sesampainya dirumah, Mayuzumi membuka kunci pintu depan dan masih saja mengabaikan Akashi. Ia melangkah masuk sampai ia mendengar panggilan yang tidak asing ditelinganya.

"Chihiro Nii!" panggil Akashi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Dibantingnya pintu depan rumah dan kembali dikunci rapat oleh pria berambut abu abu itu. Tubuh mungil Akashi ia gendong dengan tangannya, dan dengan sigap berjalan menuju ke arah kamar.

"Oiii lepakan! Chihiro nii!" Akashi meronta sekuat yang ia mampu, namun Mayuzumi tidak membiarkan tubuh anak itu terlepas.

Sesampainya dikamar, dilemparkannya tubuh ramping Akashi itu ke tempat tidur Kingsize miliknya. Pria itu melepas paksa dasinya, melemparkannya ke sembarang arah dan menerjang tubuh ramping pria dihadapannya itu dengan ganas.

"Chihiro nii! Apa apa—BHUPP-" Mayuzumi mencium bibir Akashi dengan buas, lidahnya menari di permukaan benda kemerahan yang kini menjadi basah karenanya, satu tangannya mengunci kedua tangan pria mungil yang kini tidak berdaya, tangan lainnya meraba dan meremas sesuatu milik pria itu dibawah sana.

Tidak puas dengan bibirnya, lidah Mayuzumi menggerayangi leher mulus Akashi yang membuat pria itu menggeliat geli. Dapat Mayuzumi rasakan sesuatu yang mulai mengeras dibawah sana. Dengan paksa ia membuka kemeja Akashi dan melucutinya, membiarkan dada mulus pria itu terekspose dan menyapa udara bebas disekitarnya.

"Senpaaai!" bentak Akashi yang berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari senpainya yang nampak kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Mayuzumi nampak tidak menghiraukan si pria merah yang kesakitan akibat cengkramannya yang semakin kuat. Dikecupnya dua titik sensitif pada dada Akashi, membuat anak itu mendesah hebat. Saliva membasahi mulutnya yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan akibat permainan paksa senpainya.

Mayuzumi membuka kain penutup bagian atasnya yang sudah dipenuhi peluh, kemudian kembali dengan kegiatannya pada bibir ranum itu.

Tidak memberinya akses kali ini, Mayuzumi menggigit paksa bibir bagian bawah Akashi hingga terbuka sempurna, membiarkan lidahnya menjamah isi mulutnya, mengabsen gigi pria itu, serta mengunci lidah gemetar itu dengan miliknya.

Akashi merasakan cengkraman keras itu mulai berpeluh. Saat rasa licin menghampiri permukaan kulit telapak tangan senpainya, ia menarik paksa salah satu tangannya dan berhasil.

Merasa sudah memiliki akses dengan daerah sekitarnya, tangan dengan bekas cengkraman yang gemetar itu menghujamkan tamparan kearah wajah senpainya.

Akashi melihat senpainya itu menangis. Seingatnya ia tidak menampar senpainya begitu keras, namun dapat ia pastikan senpainya itu menangis.

"Maafkan aku-" wajah pria itu tertunduk.

"Ah, anu tidak apa... mungkin..." Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

Mayuzumi mendekap tubuh mungil orang yang ia sayangi itu dan menangis dhadapan pria yang masih terkejut lemah dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

"Sen...pai..." iris merah itu terbelalak merasakan bulir basah menyapa pundaknya yang tidak tertutup apa apa itu.

"Maaf sudah melakukan hal menjijikan itu barusan, aku... aku hanya tidak bisa terima kalau kau sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini dengan pria itu..."

"Jadi tadi siang senpai dengar?" tanya Akashi.

Mayuzumi menganggukkan kepalanya. Akashi tertunduk lesu.

"Kau boleh membenciku karena ini..."

Akashi merasakan suatu perasaan yang timbul dari dalam dirinya, yang memberanikan dirinya meraih wajah senpainya itu, dan mencium bibir pria yang masih menangis dihadapannya.

"Sei-" kini iris abu itu yang terbelalak dengan tindakan pria mungil dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak marah-" Sei mendekap tubuh senpainya itu sayang.

Mayuzumi tanpa pikir panjang kembali mencium bibir Sei sekali lagi, dan menenggelamkan mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis dan panjang.

Melihat air mata itu, membuat Sei merasa sangat pilu pada hatinya, sesak yang melandanya saat itu yang membuatnya berani mencium bibir sang pria abu abu dihadapannya.

Pria itu kini bingung, sebuah perasaan yang seketika muncul saat melihat senpainya itu menangis, perasaan yang belum bisa Sei jelaskan, namun Sei merasa dorongan itu sangatlah kuat dari dalam dirinya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat kearahmu-" tukas Akashi.

.

.

-=To be Continued=-


	8. Chapter 8

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari Another Story**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T/M (jaga jaga)

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Nijimura.S, Mayuzumi.C, Akashi.S

**Cameo **: Haizaki.S, Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

Sekuel dari fic Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari yang punya Mika

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

"C-chihiro nii-" Sei menarik lengan baju senpainya itu lembut.

Mayuzumi Chihiro terkejut melihat sang adik kelas kesayangannya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya kembali, entah apa yang merasuki Akashi kesayangannya itu kali ini.

"Chihiro nii." Panggil Sei lagi.

"Hnn?" Mayuzumi mengelus surai kemerahan itu sayang.

"Boleh panggil begitu lagi?" tanya Sei malu malu.

"Boleh kok." Mayuzumi mencium pipi Sei sayang.

"Hehehe." Sei tersenyum manis kepada senpainya yang tengah merapikan dasinya yang masih berantakan.

"Kesekolah yuk." Sei menggenggam tangan senpainya.

"Ayuk." Mayuzumi mempererat genggaman si tangan mungil yang memegang tangannya.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun." Panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"Nijimura senpai!" Akashi terkejut melihat senpainya yang tiba tiba saja ada di kelasnya. Jarang sekali, atau mungkin tidak pernah sama sekali, senpainya itu mengunjunginya, entah apa yang merasuki senpainya kali ini.

"Makan yuk." Tawar senpainya. Langkahnya ia percepat guna mendekat pada pria yang tengah merapihkan tempat pensilnya yang masih berantakan. Sei langsung saja mengiyakan tawaran dari senpainya. Kapan lagi senpai kesayangannya itu mau mengajaknya ke kantin berduaan. Tapi tetap saja malu, mereka kan sudah melakukan hal yang lebih. Mengingat hal tersebut selalu sukses membuat wajah Sei merona dan tersenyum manis dengan sendirinya.

.

.

"Senpai udah liat pengumuman?" tanya Sei.

"Belum. Nanti bareng yah?" Nijimura mentap lurus kearah iris merah besar milik Sei sambil mengguratkan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Mau main serobot yah?" Mayuzumi Chihiro muncul kehadapan mereka berdua dari sisi yang berlawanan.

Mayuzumi menarik lengan Sei, membawa anak itu ke dekapan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan? Dari tadi dia sudah ada sama aku kok!" bantah Nijimura yang merasa tertuduh oleh ucapan Mayuzumi barusan. Urat marah bertengger di keningnya yang mengerut karena marah.

Sei berusaha melerai kedua pria yang sedang bertengkar memperebutkan dirinya. Dalam hati kecilnya ia tentu saja ingin membela Nijimura senpai kesayangannya, namun usaha itu sia sia, karena pria biru mungil yang tiba tiba menyelinap diantara mereka bertiga.

"Doumo." Sapa pria biru itu dengan sapaan khasnya yang selalu ia ucapkan saat berhadapan orang yang ia temui.

"Kuroko-kun/Kuroko Tetsuya/Tetsuya." Ucap ketiga orang itu bersamaan.

"Kalian jangan main serobot saja, Akashi-kun kesayangannku ini milikku." Ucapnya sambil menatap kearah yang bersangkutan.

"K-kesayangan-" Akashi terheran mendengar ucapan Tetsuya yang mendadak, membuatnya menyeringai.

"Jadi segitu inginnya kau memilikiku Tetsuya?" Akashi menarik dagu anak itu dengan tangannya.

'Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, kau ikuti saja permainanku.' Bisik Sei pada Tetsuya yang masih tidak percaya kalau Akashi yang menyeringai secara langsung itu, lebih tampan dari yang biasa ia lihat di manga(?)

'Tapi boleh improv kan?' tanya Tetsuya meledek uke(?) yang sedang dalam mode in charanya itu.

"A-Akashi-kun..." wajah Tetsuya merona saat Akashi makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kalau akting itu yang bagus, ga perlu mencoba mendominasi." Nijimura memukul halus pria berambut merah malah nampak membuli pria biru yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"S-senpai." Akashi merona saat Nijimura yang gantian menarik wajahnya mendekat pada wajah sang senpai.

"Sei! Katakan padanya kalau kau sekarang memanggilku Chihiro nii lagi tadi pagi!" ucap yang satu ini tidak mau kalah.

"Y-ya tapi kan belum tentu kalau aku jadi suka sama senpai- umm, maksudku, Chihiro nii kan?" tandasnya. Mayuzumi nampak kecewa.

"HAH!" ucap Nijimura bangga.

"Memangnya kau suka sama dia apa?" bantah Mayuzumi yang tidak terima karena seakan baru saja mendeklarasikan kemenangannya atas Sei kesayangannya itu.

"Y-ya itu- umm kukira perlahan mungkin bisa..." Nijimura menggaruk pipinya.

'S-senpai..." kini Akashi yang tertunduk lesu.

"HAH!" si biru mungil membalas, membuat ketiga pria lainnya melirik tajam kearahnya.

"Akashi-kun itu milikku." Ucap si biru sambil berdeham.

Nijimura tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyeret si uke pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Ia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan kerumunan ini lebih jauh lagi. Menurutnya,

"Ooooiii!" panggil Mayuzumi saat kedua pria itu mulai menjauh, tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh si pria pelangi.

.

.

.

"Pergi deh." Ucap si pria biru kepada pria abu abu yang masih nampak kesal.

"Kamu sih, bilang yang nggak nggak tadi." Ledek Mayuzumi pada si pria biru yang masih asik dengan minumannya.

"Kok jadi aku." Tetsuya memasang wajah murung. Pandangannya ia alihkan dari si pria abu abu. Mayuzumi terkejut melihat pria yang biasanya my pace itu tiba tiba bisa menjadi begini melankolis.

"Bercanda kok, aku tau kamu tadi itu juga ga mau kalah lihat Akashi-kun kesayanganmu itu diambil orang kan?" Mayuzumi mengelus surai biru muda itu lembut.

'Lembut sekali-' batin Mayuzumi saat merasakan helaian biru muda itu menyapa telapak tangannya. Terasa mungil ditangannya, ukurannya juga nampak pas dengan besar tangannya.

"Hei, jangan lama lama." Sanggah si biru muda itu saat menyadari kepalanya sedang dibelai pria lain selain Akashi-kun kesayangannya.

"Maaf, habisnya lembut sekali." Mayuzumi sontak melepaskan tangannya jadi helaian biru muda itu. Dalam hatinya ia ingin membelai surai itu sekali lagi, entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman.

"Makan bareng yuk, kita jangan mau kalau sama mereka."

Mayuzumi tersenyum mendengar ucapan si biru muda yang nampak lugu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia lansung menyeret si biru muda ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Anu untuk apa aku dibawa kesini?" tanya si biru muda yang merasa asing saat memasuki kelas seniornya.

"Kita makan disini berdua saja." Tukas Mayuzumi yang masih menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

"Mayuzumi-san, siapa itu?" tanya seseorang dari kelas Mayuzumi.

"T-temanku..." Mayuzumi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aaaiiiaaaaah~ kalian begitu serasi~ cocok deeeh~" tukas gadis itu.

Mayuzumi menatap wajah datar pria yang disebelahnya. Benar saja, sekilas raut wajah mereka serupa, namun anak ini lebih manis daripada dirinya.

'UWAAAAH! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan! Dari tadi aku terus berpikir kalau anak ini manis! Jelas lebih manis Sei kalau sedang meronaaa aaaah!' batinnya kesal saat perasaan aneh menghampiri dirinya saat melihat wajah lugu anak yang sedang membungkuk sopan pada teman sekelasnya.

"Aku tinggal dulu yah~ kalian berdua dikelas aja ga apa kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ummm, kurasa begitu." Ucap Mayuzumi yang berusaha mengalihkan wajah pria biru muda itu dari benaknya.

Hening.

"Anoo..."

"Ah! Iya?" Mayuzumi terpecah dari lamunnya saat Tetsuya memanggilnya.

"Jadi makan?" tanya anak itu polos.

"Jadi." Mayuzumi melangkah kearah mejanya.

Meja yang terletak di deret nomor dua dari belakang, di deret ketiga dari dekat pintu. Pria itu mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dibawah meja. Setelah membuka resleting yang menutup laci tas bagian depannya, ia mengambil bento yang tertutup kain kotak kotak biru yang ia siapkan tadi pagi.

Bekal yang ia bawa persis seperti yang ia siapkan untuk Sei, namun kadang, seperti layaknya hari ini, pria merah itu tidak membawanya lagi. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, Mayuzumi juga tidak tahu.

"Aku ga bawa bekal loh."

"Kenapa ga bilang dari tadi sih?" Mayuzumi menepuk jidatnya. Anak itu tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun, hanya menaikkan pundaknya saja.

"Kalau begitu mau berdua sama aku?" tawarnya.

Anak itu mengangguk pertanda setuju. Dihampirinya pria yang sudah berada cukup jauh darinya. Kuroko menarik bangku dari meja yang ada di depan meja sang senpai abu abu, mendekatkan kursi itu ke meja Mayuzumi dan duduk bersebelahan dengan si senpai.

"_Itadakimasu_!" ucap si senpai.

"Ppppffftt-" Kuroko malah tertawa.

"Kok malah tertawa?" Mayuzumi terheran dengan Kuroko yang menertawainya, entah mungkin ia sudah melakukan hal yang salah atau yang menurutnya lucu, namun ia tidak paham apa itu.

"Seperti anak kecil tadi mukanya." Ternyata anak itu menertawai ekspresi wajahnya saat berkata '_Itadakimasu_' barusan. Mayuzumi merasa gemas dengan anak yang disebelahnya, direngkuhnya kembali surai biru muda itu, dibelainya sekali lagi surai yang baru saja menjadi favoritnya itu, membuat si anak terpejam menikmati tangan besar Mayuzumi dikepalanya.

"Mau coba ini? Enak loh Karagenya, Sei aja suka?" Mayuzumi mengarahkan sumpit yang menjepit sepotong Karage lengkap dengan sejumput nasi kearah Kuroko yang langsung saja menganga menerima suapan darinya.

Melihat ekspresi menggemaskan anak itu saat mengunyah, ditambah pipinya yang menggembung karena penuh dengan makanan, membuat jantung pria itu berdebar.

"Ah, ada nasi." Ibu jari Mayuzumi menyeka sudut bibir anak itu, membuat si anak merona karenannya, sekaligus tersedak.

"Maafkan aku, ah ini air, maaf membuatmu sampai tersedak seperti itu-" Mayuzumi menawarkan air minumnya pada Tetsuya yang sedang mengelus dadanya.

"Kau berhutang satu gelas besar vanilla shake padaku."

"Yang besar?" Mayuzumi terkejut, entah apa yang membuatnya bisa berhutang sebanyak itu pada si anak yang masih mengatur nafasnya setelah tersedak.

"Pokoknya begitu! Antarkan aku ke kantin sekarang!" perintahnya.

Mau tidak mau, Mayuzumi harus menurutinya, dalam hatinya terbayang sosok Seinya sedang berduaan dengan senpai kesayangannya. Namun entah kenapa hal itu tidak begitu mengganggunya saat ia melihat sosok mungil yang sedang berjalan dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Anu senpai..." si merah masih berdebar debar. Sensasi tangan senpainya masih terasa hingga detik si senpai melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kantin yang ramai itu tidak dihiraukannya, tanpa malu si merah memakai kesempatan ini untuk duduk disebelah senpainya.

"Shuuzo!" suara yang tidak asing perlahan mendekat. Nijimura menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Benar saja, sumber suara itu datang dari Haizaki yang perlahan mendekat menghampiri mereka.

"S-shougo!" Nijimura terkejut, pria yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia temui itu, tiba tiba datang menghampirinya lagi. Si Merah menjadi murung. Entah kenapa kali ini rintangannya sangat berat, begitu pikirnya.

"Kau kangen sama aku?" tanya Nijimura.

'Kau minta aku bunuh?' batin Akashi yang langsung mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

"Kangen sih, hehehe." Si pria bertindik itu tersenyum malu malu.

'Kalian sudah bosan hidup yah-' Si uke merah mengepalkan tangannya dan mendelik tajam pada Haizaki.

"Wow wow wow! Akashi-san tunggu dulu, aku kesini juga mau mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian berdua kok, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Shuuzo." Sanggah Haizaki yang berusaha menenangkan si iblis yang siap untuk mengamuk kapan saja.

"Eh?" Amukan Akashi reda mendengar ucapan Haizaki barusan. Mengenalkan seseorang? Siapa? Batinnya.

"Aku mau mengenalkan calon tunanganku, ini, dia Kise Ryouta, baru tadi pagi sampai di Jepang tadi pagi. Mulai semester baru nanti dia bersekolah disini. Ibunya dipindahkan untuk bekerja disekitar sini, beliau menyuruhku untuk mengurus kepindahannya."

BRUUUUUSSSSKKKK!

Muatan besar Vanilla Shake menyembur keluar dari mulut pria berambut biru yang baru sampai dengan pria abu abu lainnya, yang terkejut seketika anak itu menyemburkan minumannya.

"Kise-kun?" manik biru muda itu terbuka lebar. Dijumpainya sahabat lamanya itu di SMUnya.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise menerjang sahabat lamanya.

"K-kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Haizaki.

"Kurokocchi ini teman SMPku ssu~" Kise mengunyel unyel(?) pipi Kurokocchi kesayangannya gemas.

"Hentikan Kise-kun... A-anu, _tokorode_ Kise-kun, apakah itu berarti Aomine-kun bersekolah disini juga?"

"AH IYA KUROKOCCHI! DIA JUGA SEKOLAH DISINI! YABAAIISSUU!" Kise meraung keras hingga seisi kantin memandang gerombolan yang pada dasarnya sudah ajaib ini. Sekarang makin ajaib saat pria yang paling berisik ini bergabung.

"Ah, anu Kise-kun, memang sudah lama aku tidak berurusan dengan kenorakanmu ini, namun langsung saja. Dia dimana sekarang?" tandas Kuroko.

"Ga tau, pokoknya dia disini karena ia ingin membunuh Haizakicchi yang sekarang menjadi tunanganku-"

Ada dua hal yang ingin membuatnya pingsan ditempat. Yang pertama adalah, kenyataan bahwa Aomine sekarang bersekolah di sekolahnya. Yang kedua adalah, ia tidak terbayang betapa ajaibnya Kise-kun yang ia kenal hebo itu, ditunangkan dengan Haizaki yang tidak kalah hebohnya. Begitu menurutnya.

"Yo!" belum saja waktu berselang, yang bersangkutan pun muncul.

"Aomine-kun..."

.

.

-=To be Continued=-


	9. Chapter 9

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari Another Story**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : M (NC-17)

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Nijimura.S, Mayuzumi.C, Akashi.S

**Cameo **: Haizaki.S, Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Lemon, Yaoi, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

Sekuel dari fic Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari yang punya Mika

A/N : Mau ngasih hadiah setelah menunda fic sekian lama. Not gomen, tee hee~ /dihajar Oh iya, judul fic nya Mika ganti supaya ga kepanjangan yah.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau nampak terkejut seperti itu Tetsu?" Iris Indigo itu menusuk tepat ke arah cyan muda yang nampak tidak bergeming. Kise, yang ada di sebelah Tetsuya, langsung melepaskan pelukannya, takut akan amarah pemuda itu, yang tidak suka dengan tingkahnya dengan sang mantan kekasih. Tangan mungil yang tak suka dengan kehadiran pemuda berkulit gelap yang sedang berdiri menatang tangannya dibelakang kepalanya itu gemetar hebat. Iblis gunting merah yang sedari tadi terdiam mengambil langkah pertamanya dan mendekati pemuda tinggi bersurai indigo yang masih saja menatap sinis ke arah Tetsuya.

Tangan pemuda merah itu mengarah tepat ke arah kerah baju Aomine Daiki yang langsung saja terkejut, iris indigo itu tidak bisa berbohong saat kedua pupil matanya menyempit dengan keberadaan pemuda merah yang langsung menyambar kerah bajunya. Manik merah itu mendelik tajam, seakan ingin menghabisi nyawa si pemuda berbadan gelap. Aomine berusaha melepaskan cengkraman yang Akashi, namun tak kuasa, lengan pemuda itu baru saja menjerat lehernya dengan cukup keras.

"Menjauh, atau tidak ada kesempatan kedua untuk bernapas!"

"Akashi-kun!/Sei!" seru kedua senpainya pada waktu yang bersaman.

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM SAJA!"

Kedua pemuda yang lebih tua itu terdiam mendengar bentakan sang adik kelas yang biasanya nampak manis dihadapan mereka, berubah drastis menjadi sesosok pria yang benar benar ditakuti oleh orang di sekelilingnya.

"Apa urusanmu kesini?" tanya Akashi.

Aomine tidak menjawab, nafasnya menjadi kian sesak, pandangannya juga mulai mengabur. Di sela-sela nafasnya yang hampir habis, pemuda itu berusaha untuk berbicara, agar si merah memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengutarakan isi kepalanya.

"S-setidaknya biarkan ak-u berbicara..." ucapannya tersengal di sela nafasnya yang semakin menipis karena cekikan yang begitu hebat. Akashi menghempaskan tubuh tinggi itu paksa ke tanah, tanpa memerdulikan keadaan pria yang baru saja terjatuh.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Kise dan menghabisi pria Haizaki ini saja, tidak ada urusannya denganmu dan Tetsuya." Tukasnya. Aomine membenarkan posisi kerah bajunya yang sudah terlipat dimana-mana serta membersihkan seragamnya. Akashi yang baru saja mendengar pernyataan pria yang baru saja ia cekik itu, memundurkan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan orang yang pernah mengkhianatiku sekali. Dia hanya merepotkanku saja." Yang Aomine maksudkan sudah pasti adalah Tetsuya. Tetsuya sendiri tengah bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kise yang mencoba menenangkannya. Tetsuya sebenarnya juga masih trauma dengan pemuda berkulit hitam ini, itu mengapa ia tidak mengindahkan ajakan Satsuki Momoi, sahabatnya, untuk masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya dan Daiki, pun Tetsuya mengetahui kalau Kise masuk ke SMU yang sama, walau kenyataan memang berkata lain, Kise dan Aomine tidak masuk ke sekolah yang sama.

"Aku tidak tahu apa juga urusannya masih menatapku dengan tatapan menggelikan seperti itu, ia juga sudah tahu, yang kuinginkan hanyalah Kise, Kise, dan Kise, untuk apa lagi dia mengharapkan aku?"

Sekali Aomine menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah gunting merah melesat melewati pipi Aomine, meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat kentara. Benar saja, Akashi lah yang baru saja melemparkan gunting yang meleset itu pada Aomine. Tetsuya terkejut, tangannya berusaha merengkuh tangan Akashi-kun kesayangannya itu guna untuk meredam emosinya, namun tak bisa, Kise menghalangi tangan mungil itu dengan tubuhnya. Kise sendiri juga, tidak ingin Kurokocchinya terlibat dengan kedua pemuda tempramental itu untuk kedua kalinya. Kise ingin membalas kesalahannya di ruang OSIS dulu. Kepada dirinya yang tidak bisa melindungi Tetsuya, dan hanya bisa menjadi bulan bulanan sesosok Aomine Daiki, dan membiarkan Kurokocchinya itu menangis seorang diri.

"Berbicara sekali lagi, atau tidak ada kesempatan yang ketiga!"

"Apa urusanmu? Kau pacarnya?!" tandas Aomine yang keberaniannya sudah sedikit pulih. Dengan gaya yang menantang, ia memberanikam diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda pendek berambut merah dihadapannya, tanpa memerdulikan apa reaksi pemuda itu selanjutnya.

Akashi tidak menjawab, Aomine nampak puas karena merasa bisa membuat sang iblis gunting terdiam seribu bahasa, tawanya meledak ledak melihat sosok Akashi yang terdiam, tanpa memerdulikan seringai yang tergurat tajam di wajah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tidak bisa bicara ya?" Aomine meledek pria merah itu, mencoba untuk menurunkan martabatnya.

"Urusanku...?"

Semua yang ada disekeliling Akashi terdiam. Mata pemuda merah itu berkilat, dan ujung alisnya pun menukik tajam, dengan mulut mungilnya yang siap untuk terbuka, tangannya ia kepalkan dengan kuat, keningnya pun sedikit berkedut.

"SEMUA YANG BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN TETSUYA ADALAH URUSANKU!"

Hening.

"Akashi-kun..." wajah Tetsuya merona.

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan mengarah tepat ke kepala Akashi. Benar saja, Nijimura Shuuzo lah yang telah menjitak kepala si merah yang sedari tadi larut dalam emosinya, membuat pria itu mengaduh kesakitan dan mengutuki nama sang senpai kesayangannya, walah dalam hatinya ia tidak rela berbuat demikian.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DASAR BODOH!" bentak Nijimura.

"S-se...senpai?" dahi yang sedari tadi tegang itu perlahan mulai mengendur, wajah yang begis itu juga perlahan luluh. Bahkan, semburat kemerahan muncul pada pipi mulus sang uke.

"Minta maaf!" bentak si senpai pelangi.

"T-tapi?"

"A-aku minta m-maaf..." Sei menolehkan wajah malunya, tawa Aomine pun meledak karenanya. Belum pernah si Emperor sengak ini minta maaf, dan dirinya? Adalah orang pertama yang beruntung itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah memakasanya seperti itu." Mayuzumi Chihiro menarik tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Sei, kau tidak apa apa kan?" Mayuzumi mengelus pipi si mungil itu sayang. Matanya yang teduh memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan Sei kesayangannya itu.

"Nijimura senpai~ Chihiro n- eh, Chihiro senpai membully aku seperti itu..." Akashi lari memeluk sang senpai pelangi yang sontak terperangah.

"Mulai lagi..." Haizaki menghela nafas panjang.

"Sei, sudahlah, kau harus menenangkan dirimu dulu, tidak baik seperti itu setelah marah marah." Mayuzumi berusaha menarik tangan Akashi lagi.

"Sudah lah, toh dia maunya sama aku." Nijimura menaikkan alisnya bangga.

"Shuuzo." Haizaki menarik sebelah tangan Nijimura.

"Ah, anu..." Nijimura menatap lekat wajah Haizaki dengan wajah yang merona, sontak membuat pria bertindik itu juga merona.

"Akashi-kun..." Tetsuya langsung lengket ke pelukan Akashi-kun kesayangannya.

"APA INI SSUUU?!" mata Kise berbinar binar. Aomine hanya bisa terdiam dan melongo.

"Kami sudah lama ada dalam bisnis ini, jadi kau diam saja." Rutuk Tetsuya yang sudah ada dalam mode Akashi-kun kesayangan. Mayuzumi menatap sinis ke arah Nijmura yang malah bermesraan dengan Haizaki lewat kode tatapan mata tanpa suara yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Sei, ayo pergi." Pada akhirnya, Mayuzumi lah berhasil membawa pergi Sei seorang diri, nampak kecemburuan menghiasi wajahnya lagi. Rasanya, ia ingin memonopoli Sei untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi membawa Sei ke tempat penyimpanan alat alat olahraga, membawa ke tempat yang sepi dan jauh dari kantin agar membuat anak itu lebih tenang dari emosinya yang baru saja meledak.

"Kamu tadi kenapa sih?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Ah anu... maaf yah, senpai harus melihatku seperti itu..."

"Nanti kalau orang salah paham bagaimana?" Mayuzumi tidak suka melihat Sei kesayangannya itu dilihat orang kalau ia nampak seperti membela Tetsuya.

"Ya aku... aku tidak menyukai Tetsuya sedikit pun, aku-" ucapan anak itu terhenti saat Mayuzumi mengunci bibir anak itu dengan sebuah ciuman manis. Tangan besarnya membawa tubuh mungil itu hingga tersandar sempurna ke dinding.

Lidahnya mencoba untuk mendominasi. Mayuzumi melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sei, dan nampaknya anak itu tidak keberatan. Lidahnya kini menggerayangi leher jenjang mulus Akashi, meninggalkan jejak lengket saliva disana, dan membuat daerah itu sedikit mengilap. Mulutnya yang kian lapar akan tubuh mungil manis itu kini terbuka dan bersiap menghisap perpotongan leher mulus itu. Dihisapnya kuat, hingga meninggalkan noda kemerahan yang sangat kentara. Akashi terkejut dengan perlakuan senpainya, tangan mungilnya mendorong paksa dada bidang Chihiro senpainya.

"Senpai! Apa yang-" lagi lagi, Mayuzumi berhasil mengunci tiap kalimat anak itu dengan ciumannya yang berhasil sekali lagi mendarat di bibir mungil Sei. Tangan besarnya mengelus manja dada Sei, sementara ibu jarinya menekan titik sensitif yang masih terbungkus kain yang ada di sekitar dadanya, membuat anak itu menjadi semakin jengkel.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apa-apa lagi darimu. Aku ingin, dan akan melakukannya disini. Aku ingin memlikimu Sei." Mayuzumi mengecup kening Sei lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak... annnhhh..." Sei mendesah hebat saat Mayuzumi menggesekkan dengkulnya dengan milik Sei yang perlahan mengeras dibawah sana. Sambil terus menciumi bibir itu, Mayuzumi berusaha membuat anak itu kian tenggelam, dan meredam perlawanannya pada permainan panas yang ia lakukan.

"Sei..." Suara rendah Mayuzumi berbisik lembut di telinga Sei, gaungnya menyerang tengkuk Sei hingga membuat lututnya lemah, sebelum pria itu menjilat cuping telinga Akashi.

"Kenapa tidak melawan...? apa kau juga menginginkanku? Hnn?" godanya sambil perlahan membawa anak itu turun dan duduk di pangkuannya. Ruangan yang gelap menjadi stimulan bagi Mayuzumi untuk semakin ingin melahap tubuh mungil yang menggiurkan. Beruntung, pria abu abu itu sudah mengunci pintu gudang, jadi tidak ada siapa siapa yang bisa mengganggunya.

Tangan besarnya meremas milik Sei yang sudah menegak sempurna dan mulai basah dengan precum. Perlahan dibukanya resleting yang menutup celananya, diturunkannya celana dalam putih yang sudah mengetat itu, hingga kejantanannya menyembul keluar untuk memberi salam. Memang, jika dibandingkan dengan milik Mayuzumi, ukuran anak itu memang lebih mungil, namun, ia menyukai benda yang sudah mulai berkedut dan perlahan hidup dan semakin mengeras disetiap manja yang Mayuzumi lakukan disana.

"Senpai! Henti...kan..." Sei mulai berontak, namun seketika terhenti. Sei tak kuasa melihat iris kelabu itu. Rendah, kuyu, disamping menyimpan hasrat yang besar untuk menelan dirinya saat itu juga. Sebuah isyarat, yang seakan berkata, "Sampai kapan kau tidak akan melihat ke arahku" itu kembali nampak sedang bersambut dengan manik merah yang perlahan mulai luluh, hatinya tidak tega, namun ia sama sekali tidak ingin melakukannya dengan sang senpai.

"Sei..." pria itu menggenggam erat kejantanannya dan perlahan menggerakannya keatas dan kebawah, selaras dengan pijitan halus yang ia lakukan pada buah kejantanan Sei yang sedari tadi dibiarkan tergantung menganggur begitu saja. Dari belakang, mulutnya yang lapar terus meninggalkan jejak kemerahan pada bagian atas tubuh Sei yang sudah berantakan pada bagian kain yang menutupi daerah sensitifnya. Tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan testicles milik Sei, ia biarkan menggerayang keatas untuk membuka kain penutup itu, membiarkan kulit mulus itu terekspose dan bersentuhan dengan udara bebas, mempermudah akses pria itu untuk menjamah bagian lain yang belum sempat ia sapa dengan lidah dan tangannya. Saat bagian atas Sei sudah terbuka sempurna, jemarinya bermain dengan titik sensitif yang sudah mengeras disana, memijatnya lembut, dan sesekali, memelintirnya cukup keras.

Dijilatnya punggung mulus yang sudah mulai berpeluh itu dengan lidahnya, menikmati cairan bening yang terasa manis di lidahnya. Manis. Sangat Manis. Aroma dari minyak wangi Strawberry dan Sei, terutama rasa khas anak itu yang dihasilkan peluh Sei, membuat miliknya dibawah sana membuat bagian tengah celananya semakin meninggi dan menusuk nusuk daerah belakang Sei yang duduk diatas pangkuannya, seakan sudah tak sabar untuk bersatu secepatnya, menginginkan surga yang sebenarnya, yang terletak pada bagian dalam tubuh anak itu.

Gerak tangan Mayuzumi semakin cepat, kejantanan Sei pun mulai berkedut dengan tempo yang sudah tidak karuan, mengeluarkan lelehan putih pekat untuk puncak pertamanya. Lidah anak itu terjulur dengan saliva membasahi daerah sekitar mulutnya. Pemandangan manis itu tidak disia siakan Mayuzumi, dengan sebelah tangannya ia membawa wajah yang sudah tak berdaya karena klimaksnya tadi ke dalam ciuman panas lainnya. Decakan basah dari saliva serta decakan yang ditimbulkan tangan Mayuzumi yang masih mengolah kejantanan Sei yang masih mengeluarkan lelehannya, ditambah peluh mereka, membuat sebuah paduan sempurna pada sebuah adegan panas yang di skenariokan oleh Mayuzumi.

"Sei..." deru nafas yang memburu, serta jantung yang berdebar, membawa Mayuzumi ke tingkat ketidaksabaran yang semakin ekstrim. Dilepasnya celana Sei, dan dilemparkannya dengan sembarang. Mayuzumi pun membuka seluruh pembungkus tubuhnya, juga bagian bawahnya, membuat mereka berdua, sama sekali dalam kondisi yang tidak dibungkus sehelai benang sedikit pun.

Tanpa ancang-ancang, dan lubrikasi terlebih dahulu, Mayuzumi langsung melesakkan miliknya ke dalam Sei dengan paksa, membuat anak itu menjerit, namun tangan besarnya mendekap mulut itu agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Mayuzumi menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat saat ia sudah merasa bisa bergerak dengan leluasa, dan mendapat akses pada area yang menjepit erat seluruh kejantanannya. Dibimbingnya tubuh Sei agar ikut bergerak naik turun sesuai dengan ritmenya, dan Sei memahami hal itu, dan mematuhi sang senpai.

"Sen...pai..." desah Sei semakin menghebat, akal sehatnya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, nafsunya mengontrol tubuh mungil yang masih menari naik dan turun itu, membawanya semakin mabuk pada setiap lesakan senpainya pada titik kenikmatannya di dalam sana, yang kerap dihujamkan sang senpai dengan sangat keras, hingga tak kuasa membendung saliva yang mengalir deras pada pinggir mulutnya.

"Niji...mura... sen...pai..."

Gerakan Mayuzumi terhenti, begitu pula Sei yang sudah kembali kepada kesaradannya. Kepala bersurai kelabu itu tertunduk lesu. Ingin rasanya ia menangis saat itu juga, hatinya hancur, sehingga tidak ada satu kata pun yang bisa mendeskripsikan kondisinya saat itu.

Mengapa?

Apa yang salah?

Kukira kau sedang melihat kearahku...

Apa yang membuat kau masih saja melihat pemuda itu? batinnya bergejolak.

.

Kenapa kau masih tidak melihatku?

.

Hening.

"G-gomen..." Sei menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mayuzumi melepaskan kejantanannya yang masih bersarang dalam diri Sei. Ia melemparkan baju Sei kepada sang pemilik, serta bergegas memakai pakaiannya, lalu meninggalkan pria merah itu seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

Sei terhuyung berjalan menuju kelasnya, kakinya tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya yang masih menanggung rasa perih yang teramat sangat pada bagian belakangnya, seragamnya berantakan dan wajahnya pucat serta kepalanya yang pening.

Ia tidak tahu, dan ia tidak ingin disalahkan atas kejadian tadi. Bukan salahnya kalau ia memang menyebutkan nama Nijimura senpai, karena memang, ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu dengan Chihiro nii. Bagi Sei sekarang, sosok Chihiro nii hanyalah sebagai sosok seorang kakak baginya. Sulit baginya untuk mengembalikan perasaan cintanya yang dahulu. Sebenarnya Sei berharap, dengan melakukan hal itu dengan Chihiro nii, ia bisa melupakan Nijmura senpai, dan beralih pada cinta lamanya. Namun kenyataan memang selalu lebih jahat daripada apa yang orang bayangkan.

Sei tak kuasa melihat wajah Chihiro nii. Ia tidak ingin pulang kerumah.

Saat Sei sudah sampai di depan kelasnya, ia melihat Nijimura senpai yang bersandar di pintu depan kelasnya.

"Yo."

"S-senpai?"

"Dari mana saja? Lama sekali." Nijimura tidak bergerak dari posisinya, iris hitamnya menatap anak yang sedang gemetar di hadapannya, satu satunya yang menjadi penopang tubuhnya adalah, sebelah kakinya yang ia tempelkan ke pintu.

"A-aanu..." Sei gelagapan karena salah tingkah. Keringat membasahi peluhnya, irisnya mencoba untuk menolak kontak dengan manik hitam yang masih melekat ke arahnya. Perlahan Sei mendekat, dan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kenapa berantakan begitu?"

"Ah! I-ini..." wajah Sei merona.

"Belum pulang?"

"Chihiro mana?"

"Senpai! Sebentar dooong aku bingung!" Sei menjadi kian panik karena dihujami begitu banyak pertanyaan dari Nijimura senpai kesayangannya itu. Nijimura menganggukkannya tanda setuju dan membiarkan anak itu menyelesaikan kata katanya.

"Tadi ada tengkar sama Chihiro senpai." Sei berusaha berdalih.

"Kamu ga apa apa?" Nijimura melangkah mendekat pada adik kelasnya yang nampaknya sangat berantakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Nijimura membetulkan posisi lengan baju yang berantakan di tubuh Sei, membenarkan kerahnya yang miring, serta dasi yang mengendur. Tangan besar itu mengelus surai Sei sayang, mencoba membuat perasaan panik anak itu menjadi lebih baik, setelah ia bilang, bahwa ia habis bertengkar dengan Senpai abu abu yang selalu ada di dekatnya hampir setiap saat. Mata Nijimura menjelajah daerah leher Sei yang penuh dengan bekas kemerahan. Pemuda pelangi itu mengangkat alisnya tanda ia heran dengan intensnya jumlah bekas merah pada leher adik kelasnya, dan akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya, walau mungkin, adik kelasnya itu tidak mau menjawab.

"Itu kenapa?"

Sei terkejut dan kembali panik, ia tidak mau senpainya mengetahui bahwa ia tadi melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dengan Chihiro senpai di gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga. Otak cerdas Sei langsung mengolah berbagai macam alasan, dari yang sederhana, hingga yang kompleks, namun, apa daya, alasan bodoh yang menurutnya paling aneh yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya dan sedikit mencampurnya dengan fakta, menurutnya mungkin sedikit masuk akal dan bisa diterima oleh senpai pelangi.

"Digigit serangga... tadi di gudang olahraga abis ribut ribut sama Tetsuya, senpai..." Sei mengelus dan berusaha menutupi bercak kemerahan pada lehernya.

"Itte..."

"Oooh.." sahut Nijimura.

"Ah... anu..." Sei menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hn?"

"Bisa tidak, aku menginap di rumah senpai malam ini, aku..."

"Boleh."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Mayuzumi yang masih depresi dan tertekan memutuskan kembali ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Tatapannya kosong, badannya yang lunglai menyeret paksa tubuhnya hingga ke rumah. Ia yakin kalau adik kelasnya itu tidak akan berani pulang malam ini. Menatap wajahnya saja pun mungkin ia tidak berani.

Mayuzumi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur setelah ia sampai ke kamarnya. Sekujur tubuhnya masih dihantui oleh rangsang yang tadi ia tunda di sekolah. Gelisah. Ya. Kata itu lah yang paling tepat mendeskripsikan keadaan Mayuzumi saat ini.

Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan melepas paksa celananya. Kejantanannya yang masih mengeras ia remas dengan tangan besarnya, membayangkan dirinya sedang ada di dalam tubuh Sei, di dalam liang Sei yang ketat dan nikmat. Di percepatnya tempo gerakan tangannya sambil sesekali menggoyang goyangkan pinggulnya. Meneriakkan nama anak itu sambil masih membayangkan sosok manis Sei yang sedang menindih tubuhnya, seperti layaknya saat mereka ada di gudang tadi.

"Sei..." Mayuzumi mendesah hebat. Gerakan tangan dan pinggulnya semakin intens, sosok Sei pun semakin terbayang. Kejantanan besar itu pun menegang sempurna, nampak urat urat yang melekat menarik lurus keatas miliknya yang sangat ia banggakan itu, ibu jarinya memijat perlahan tubuh kejantanan panjang miliknya selaras dengan tempo hentakan pinggulnya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas saat luapan cairan kenikmatan membasahi kejantanan serta seprai putih dan lantai, juga kedua belah kakinya. Matanya masih terpejam dengan mulutnya yang masih seperti sedang menciumi bibir ranum Sei dengan sangat buas. Nafasnya memburu.

'Niji...mura... sen...pai...'

Sosok Sei yang mendesahkan nama senpai yang ia sukai itu kembali terngiang di benak Mayuzumi. Membangunkan pemuda abu abu itu dari fantasi liarnya. Suara bel yang menggaung juga terdengar dari pintu depan, membuatnya bergegas untuk membersihkan diri dari segala kegiatan kotornya, lalu lari ke arah kamar mandi.

Mayuzumi mengarah kearah pintu depan, berharap Sei lah yang ada di depan pintu, namun ia tidak menjumpai anak itu disana, melainkan pria biru muda yang selalu mengekor di belakang Sei kemana saja Sei pergi.

"Doumo."

"D-doumo.." Mayuzumi berusaha membalas salam khas anak itu, Mayuzumi mengangkat tangannya guna memberi salam, persis seperti apa yang anak itu lakukan.

"Akashi-kunnya ada?" tanya bocah itu lugu.

Mayuzumi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap sayu ke arah sang anak yang akhirnya berbalik pergi. Mayuzumi menarik lengan anak itu sebelum ia benar benar pergi, ia ingin anak ini menemaninya barang sebentar, ia juga, memiliki sesuatu yang harus di utarakan pada anak biru muda pendek yang masih lugu ini.

"Kenapa tidak masuk sebentar?" tanya Mayuzumi. Tetsuya mengangguk dan melangkah masu ke dalam rumah.

Mata Tetsuya menyusuri seluruh bagian rumah secara mendetil sampai akhirnya duduk di sebuah sofa empuk dan memeluk cushion kelinci yang ada di sofa itu, membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Mayuzumi menyediakan minum untuk mereka berdua dan duduk di depan Tetsuya, menatapi setiap inchi wajah anak itu, yang menurutnya nampak seperti Sei dalam versi yang seratus persen lebih imut dan manis. Walau ia tetap menganggap Sei itu imut dan manis. Bibir mungilnya mengunyah kudapan manis yang ada di meja, setelahnya menyeruput teh yang tadi Mayuzumi hidangkan.

"Enak yah?" tanya Mayuzumi. Anak itu hanya mengangguk kecil dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Nee... ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Tukas Mayuzumi memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Tetsuya hanya merespon dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa kau mau mencoba untuk berpaling dari Sei?" tanyanya. Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Maksudku, bukan melupakan, umm... seperti move on?" Mayuzumi mencoba memperjelas maksud dari ucapannya, anak itu merespon dengan sebuah anggukan manis tanda mengerti.

"Apa aku boleh mencoba untuk jatuh cinta denganmu?" tanya Mayuzumi. Tetsuya menaruh gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan mencoba untuk angkat bicara, karena menurutnya, adalah pasif kalau sekedar menjawab dengan gerakan kepala saja.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Ia membalas pertanyaan Mayuzumi dengan pertanyaan lainnya. Tetsuya bisa melihat kekecewaan pada mata Mayuzumi. Ia mengerti betul, bagaimana rasanya dikecewakan, namun baginya, untuk berpindah, adalah suatu hal yang sulit, apalagi, dengan orang yang ia anggap sebagai rivalnya dalam mendapatkan Akashi-kun kesayangannya.

"Ya, aku..." Mayuzumi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar benar kecewa, namun ia paham kenapa anak itu menolak tawarannya, karena ia sendiri, tidak yakin, apa benar ia bisa berpindah dari Sei atau tidak. Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah sofa yang di duduki oleh senpai abu abunya. Tetsuya memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sebelah saingannya dan bahkan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda abu abu itu. Tetsuya mencium bibir pemuda itu lembut, ia ingin meyakinkan satu hal pada pria itu, namun menurutnya, kata kata saja tidak cukup untuk mengungkapkannya.

Mayuzumi terkejut dengan ciuman yang Tetsuya berikan. Apa ia hendak memberikan respon positif untuknya? Ia sendiri juga tidak begitu paham.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, namun kau mungkin mengerti dari apa yang kulakukan barusan." Tetsuya tersenyum ke arah pria abu abu yang ingin menangis di hadapannya.

"Jadi?"

"Mungkin akan kuberikan kesempatan, tapi aku tidak tahu, apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak." "Adalah sulit untuk melupakan seseorang yang pernah mengisi ruang yang ada di hati ini, masa kan aku bisa menghapus tinta sebuah pena hanya sekedar menggunakan sebuah penghapus yang kugunakan untuk menghapus guratan yang kubuat menggunakan pensil?"

Mayuzumi memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Anak ini mau memberikannya kesempatan, yang artinya, ia bisa membuat lembaran baru, tanpa harus menyakiti siapapun lagi.

Namun dalam hati mereka berdua, timbul sebuah keraguan. Apakah bisa? Yang mereka katakan sekarang, berjalan selaras dengan kenyataan yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya? Apakah mereka bisa melupakan sosok seorang Akashi-kun kesayangan, dan Sei kesayangan yang sudah ada di benak mereka sejak lama, dengan melihat sosok pemuda itu secara langsung di hadapan mereka berdua? Apakah nantinya mereka aka mampu melihat sosok Sei yang mereka cintai, bahagia dengan orang lain? Terutama dengan seorang Nijimura Shuuzo, sosok yang sangat mereka tidak inginkan untuk menjadi pendamping Sei.

Namun, apa yang mereka sepakati, sudahlah bulat.

.

.

.

"A-ano... senpai..." Sei menarik baju belakang senpainya saat mereka hendak memasuki pintu depan sang senpai.

"Apa?"

"Akunya, jangan di apa apain lagi yah?" tanya Sei, mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah ini terakhir kali.

"PPfft- ya ngga lah." Nijmura membelai surai merah itu lembut.

.

.

Nijimura mengambil bajunya dari kamar dan melepaskan bajunya di depan Sei. Sei dapat melihat lekuk indah yang dibentuk oleh otot perut yang padat itu, serta lekuk lengan kokohnya, membuatnya menutup wajah malunya yang memerah dengan bantal yang ada di sofa di belakangnya.

"Kenapa malu? Sama sama laki laki?"

"B-bukan begitu..." Sei membuka sedikit sela pada jemarinya, membuat sebuah intipan nakal untuk mencuri pandang pada tubuh senpainya.

"Aku tanya ulang deh. Kenapa Malu? Kan udah pernah ngelakuin hal itu sama aku juga."

Sei melempar bantal yang ada di tangannya, namun sukses di tepis oleh Nijimura. Nijimura menerjang tubuh Sei, mengangkat kaos yang ia pakai dan memasukkan tubuh mungil itu kedalam kaos yang ia pakai, sehingga jarak yang ada diantara mereka sangat dekat. Sei sendiri, bisa merasakan dada bidang senpainya menyentuh tengkuknya.

"S-senpai... k-kau mau membunuhku ya?" Sei gemetar hebat.

"Horaaa horaa!" ledek Nijimura yang malah memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat secara sengaja. Jarak yang teramat dekat diantara mereka, memudahkan Nijimura untuk melihat bagian belakang tubuh Sei dengan jelas melalui celah pada kerah bagian belakangnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat banyaknya bekas kemerahan lainnya di punggung Sei, seperti yang ia temukan di lehernya. Nijimura melepaskan tubuh Sei dari dalam Kaos biru yang ia pakai, dan menatap lekat manik merah yang masih redup di wajahnya yang masih merona terang.

'Kalau digigit serangga sih, tidak akan seperti ini' batinnya.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Suasana hangat itu seketika berubah menjadi sangat tegang saat Nijimura berkata demikian. Sei yang mengerti apa yang senpainya itu maksudkan langsung terdiam seribu bahasa, lagi lagi ia berusaha menghindari kontak dengan iris hitam senpainya.

"Tatap wajahku, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu." Tukas Nijimura.

"Anu..."

"Cepat bilang."

"Tadi siang, di gudang alat olahraga... aku melakukan hal itu dengan Chihiro senpai..." wajah lesu itu tertunduk dengan merona.

"Cih..."

"S-senpai tolong jangan—"

"Jangan apa?" Nijimura nampak kesal.

"Aku..." Sei tertunduk lesu.

"Sudah sejauh mana?" tanya Nijmura.

"Sudah jauh sekali, tapi senpai tidak melanjutkannya sampai akhir." Jelas Sei.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Sei benar benar tidak mau mengatakan hal yang satu ini di depan orang yang bersangkutan, penyebab mengapa ia bertengkar hebat di sela kegiatan mereka tadi.

"Bilang cepat."

"Karena aku meneriakkan nama Nijimura senpai!" ucapnya dengan panik dan malu, pula dengan suara yang lantang, anak merah itu langsung membungkam sendiri mulutnya.

Nijimura sesaat terkejut dan kemudian di susul oleh sebuah senyuman lebar. Badannya mendekat ke arah Sei dan merebahkan tubuh anak itu di lantai.

"S-senpai...?" iris merah itu menatap heran pada pemuda yang kini menindih tubuhnya itu.

"Aku senang..." Nijimura meletakkan tangan mungil Sei di pipinya, lalu mengecup tangan mungil itu manis, dan pemuda pelangi itu tersenyum.

"Senpai tung—"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Nijimura langsung mencium bibir sei, tangannya pun sudah dengan leluasa menjamah bagian bawah Sei, membuat anak itu sangat terkejut.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau kita melakukannya lagi bukan? Lagipula, aku harus membersihkan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku dari sentuhan orang lain.

Tangan Nijimura mengelus badan ramping Sei, menyusur lekuk pinggang Sei yang ramping. Lidahnya menjilati daerah dada, hingga ke navel milik Sei, merasakan betapa manisnya pemuda merah yang menggairahkan ini. Saat sudah tiba pada navel Sei, lidah itu bergerak naik dan melingkat di pinggir kedua titik sensitif Sei yang mulai mengeras secara perlahan, menggoyangkan salah satu titik merah muda itu dengan lidah nakalnya. Puas dengan lidahnya, Nijimura mulai menghiasi tubuh Sei dengan bekas kemerahan yang serupa, menggigit daerah yang sudah di gigit oleh Mayuzumi, membuat bekas kemerahan itu menjadi berwarna biru kehitaman, sampai ke bagian yang belum pria itu jamah, mungkin ini yang ia maksud dengan membersihkan.

"Apa ia menyuruhmu melakukan hal ini?" Nijimura melepas seluruh penutuh bagian bawahnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai.

"Aku ingin kau menikmatinya, dan, lepaskan celanamu, aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama padamu."

Sei merona, dan mau tak mau harus menuruti ke hendak senpainya. Sebuah batang kejantanan yang dua kali lebih besar dari milik Chihiro senpai, besar dan perkasa. Sei tidak pernah membayangkan kalau benda sebesar ini pernah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dan pastinya akan sakit sekali. Sei memberikan jilatan percobaan pada kepala kemerahan yang sudah menatang wajahnya. Saat ia mencoba memasukkan benda besar itu kedalam mulutnya, ia bisa merasakan Nijimura sudah lebih dahulu melakukan hal yang lebih pada miliknya yang menghadap wajah Nijimura, membuat getaran kecil akibat desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sei, hal itu pun menjadi stimulan tersendiri bagi kejantanan Nijimura yang semakin mengeras.

Nijimura tidak tanggung dalam memberikan adik kelasnya itu sensasi pada bagian bawah miliknya. Kejantanan Sei ia lahap dengan mulutnya, sementara tangannya bermain dengan pintu masuk Sei yang entah mengapa bisa kembali menjadi sempit kembali setelahnya. Satu jari ia masukkan, membuat pria yang sedang asik mengulum lolipop miliknya berjengit. Jari ke dua dengan gerakkan menggunting pun ia masukkan dan menambah pekikkan hebat dari sang adik kelas.

"Sw-en..phai..." desah sei disela aktifitasnya memanja kejantanan senpainya. Nijimura tersenyum dan menambahkan dua jari sekaligus pada tempat yang sedang ia gali dengan jemari besarnya. Setelah merasa sudah cukup lebar, dan bisa memuat kejantanan besarnya, Nijimura menjilat otot yang tegang itu guna membuatnya menjadi lebih relaks nantinya, serta menjadi lubrikasi lainnya untuk mempermudah jalan kejantanannya di dalam.

Nijimura membalikkan tubuh Sei dan membiarkan anak itu membelakangi tubuhnya, memperlihatkan pemandangan dari punggung Sei yang mungil dan halus. Kulit putih yang jarang sekali dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki. Nijimura menjilat bibirnya, terkagum akan pemandangan indah yang Tuhan ciptakan di hadapannya sekarang.

Dengan sekali hentakan Nijimura melesakkan kejantanan besarnya ke dalam liang milik Sei, membuat tubuh itu mengejanng sempurna. Guna mengurangi rasa sakit dari pompaan yang ia lakukan, lidah nakal itu menjilati punggung Sei, dan meremas bokong mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aannhhh... Senpai... Shuuzo senpai..." desah Sei.

"Seijuuro..." Nijimura mempercepat tempo permainannya, membuat tubuh Sei menggelinjang hebat, berulang kali ia menghujam tepat di daerah sweet spot milik Sei di dalam sana, membuat ekspresi menakjubkan Sei yang belum pernah dilihat oleh orang lain sebelumnya.

Nijimura kembali meninggalkan bekas kemerahan lainnya di punggung Sei, menandakan pria itu menang dari Mayuzumi yang belum sempat meninggalkan jejaknya disana. Nijimura menarik wajah Sei dengan tangannya. Sekali lagi, ia mencium bibir ranum yang sudah membengkak dengan ciuman pertama yang ia berikan. Lidahnya mengabsen satu persatu gigi Sei, dan bergulat dengan lidah Sei yang nampaknya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal ciuman.

Kejantanan Sei tidak ia biarkan menganggur. Nijimura kembali dengan permainannya. Kejantanan yang mulai terkulai lemah itu kembali pada bentuk tegaknya yang semula. Gerakan kejantanan Sei dan pompaan kejantanan Nijimura sangatlah selaras, membuat Sei mencapai puncaknya. Cairan kenikmatan miliknya membasahi tangan Nijimura. Nijimura mencicipi cairan keputihan yang membasahi tangannya. Aroma khas yang tajam menggoda hidungnya saat ia mencicipi cairan lezat milik Sei itu, rasa sedikit masam namun manis menjalar pada lidahnya. Nijimura menelan sebagian cairan itu, dan mengulum yang sebagian lagi. Kembali Nijimura mencium bibir Sei, ia ingin sei juga menikmati hasil puncaknya yang masih bersarang di mulutnya. Merasakan cairannya sendiri di dorong saliva manis senpainya membuat sensasi yang asing di mulut Sei, semakin ia dimabuk oleh sang senpai.

"Seijuuro, aku mau- AAAAAAKHH-" Nijimura mencabut paksa benda besar dan panjang itu, dan memasukkannya lagi dalam satu hentakkan sebelum ia mengeluarkan semua hasratnya di dalam perut Sei sekali lagi.

Tiga kali kejantanan besar itu menembakkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh Sei, hingga lelehannya mengalir keluar, Sei juga merasakan perutnya sangatlah penuh, dan tidak lagi kuat untuk menampung milik senpainya di dalam.

Kejantanan senpainya yang mulai lunglai mengalir keluar bersamaan dengan derasnya lelehan putih miliknya yang mengotori lantai sekitar mereka.

"Kau bilang tidak akan melakukan yang aneh aneh lagi padaku..." Sei tersenyum malu.

"Kan tidak janji." Nijimura mengecup dahi Sei lembut.

.

.

.

-=To be Continued=-

A/N : Gimana? /lari


End file.
